Welcome to My Life
by DarkElements10
Summary: COMPLETED! Jake and a manager of another band team up for a world tour, but the bands don't get along. The other band is hiding something, and is taking out their anger on McFly. What happens when they open McFly’s eyes to what's going on? SEQUEL UP!
1. The Bands Meet

**Welcome to My Life**

**Summary**** – Jake and a manager of another band team up for a world tour. At first McFly and the new band don't seem to get along. It seems that the other band is hiding something, and is taking out their anger on McFly. ****But what happens when they open McFly's eyes to the world that they've been hiding?**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: for the story, I changed McFly's ages. Tom, Harry, and Danny are 17. And Dougie is 16.**

**Chapter One - The Bands Meet**

"_All passengers onboard the plane, please buckle up the safety belt beside you. The plane is preparing for take off_."

"Danny, would you stop flirting with the flight attendant so we can go?" Tom asked as he slapped his friend on the arm. Danny said something to the flight attendant, which caused her to laugh as she walked away. He turned back to his band mates and saw that they were all staring at him.

"I can't help it if girls throw themselves all over me" he said as innocently as he could.

"You mean you can't help it that you're a man whore?" Harry shot back and the other laughed as Danny punched him in the arm.

"I am _not_ a man whore" Danny declared loudly, not caring if anyone was staring at him, which most of the plane was doing. Dougie and Tom gave him stern looks as Harry tried not to laugh. "Ok, maybe I am a _little_"

"Finally you admit it" Tom said and gave a small laugh.

"Well, at least I'm not so shy that I can actually get a girl to _kiss _me!" Danny teased Dougie as he pushed his shoulder. "What really happened at the end of that date you had last week?"

"Oh, you mean the one with that girl who had that nasty mole on her cheek?" Harry asked, remembering. "Wow, you really know how to pick em', Dougs"

"I only saw her profile before I asked her out" Dougie protested, his face turning red and he looked down at my hands. "And I would have felt bad if I broke the date because of it. I mean, I'm not as…what's the word I'm looking for…um…_shallow_! That's it; I'm not as shallow as you guys"

"I'm not shallow" Tom protested.

"Then who was it that made that rule about dating girls who-"Tom cut Danny off as he remembered what Danny was talking about.

"I was making a joke. Who knew that you would actually listen to me for once?" Tom asked as he made a face.

"Could you guys quiet down, you're disturbing the peace" Jake pointed out as he leaned across the aisle to talk to them.

"What peace? There's like, no one here, we're in first class" Danny said as he looked around.

"Just tone it down," Jake replied. "Now, as soon as we get to Australia, we're going to the hotel you're going to stay at to get checked in. And then we're going over to the studio to meet the band that you're touring with"

"How did you make it so that we'd tour with another band?" Harry asked.

"I'm friends with the manager of the band" Jake replied. "We met at a conference once, and we talked over lunch and things snowballed from there"

"Jake, are you sure you're not gay?" Dougie asked, causing Danny, Harry, and Tom to burst out laughing. Jake smiled and shook his head, settling back in his seat as the plane took off.

* * *

"Patrick, you need to raise the pitch on that note"

"Got it"

Riley Jackson went back to tuning her guitar as she listened to her father, and her manager, give out orders. She, and her twin sister, Rhuben, her twin brothers Patrick and Noah, and their baby brother, Sydney, were all apart of the famous Australian band called the DarkElements. They were waiting for the band that they were going to tour with to get to the studio so they could go over their itinerary for concerts, and charity events, and the press and stuff like that.

"Hey Riles, betcha**(1)** you can't keep up with me on the new drum solo I invented" Rhuben said.

"Buckley's!(**2) **But, if I do keep up, you owe me big bikkies (**3)**" Riley replied with a sinister grin.

"Don't do that, you know that you'll lose, right?" Patrick asked Rhuben. In response, she banged her drumsticks over his head.

"Knock it off you guys, you need to concentrate on this new song" Robert Jackson, their father/band manager said as he handed Sydney his violin, checking to make sure he didn't have to change the strings.

"But we've been working on it for _days_" Sydney said dramatically. "Let's get some brekkie.**(4)** I'm _starving_"

"Yeah, me too!" Patrick and Noah chorused.

"Remind me to shoot myself the next time I volunteer to be your chaperone, or your manager for something else, all right?" Robert said with a chuckle. To anyone, it would seem like an amused chuckle. But to the Jackson kids, they knew it was a threat.

"Kids being a little too…high maintenance?" a man asked as he walked into the recording studio.

"Hey Jake, how are ya?" Robert asked and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Kids, this is Jake, he's the manager of the band that you're touring with."

"G'day**(5)**" The five kids said in unison.

"Hey." Jake replied with a small wave as four boys walked in behind him. "Oh, this is McFly, the band you're touring with. This is Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, and Harry Judd" he said, pointing to each in turn, who gave a nod in greeting.

"And these five are the DarkElements, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney Jackson" Robert said, motioning to his children. "I'm their father and their manager"

"Must be rough if your dad is chaperoning you all of the time" Danny commented.

"It's not that bad, he helps us get even more famous. I don't mean to brag, but we're famous half around the world" Sydney commented and then he cocked his head to the side. "You have an accent, what is it?"

"British" Harry replied, and you.

"We're aussies**(6)**" Patrick replied as if it were obvious.

"We're Australian" Noah added to clear things up.

"How old are you two?" Tom asked, turning to Riley and Rhuben, who turned back to them with suspicious looks on their faces. "And how can you tell each other apart?"

"Why does it matter?" Riley asked I a cool tone. Robert cleared her throat and she rolled her eyes. "I'm Riley and that's Rhuben. You can tell because I have a red streak of hair, and Rhuben has a purple streak. We're 15, almost 16"

"I'm 12" Patrick and Noah said in unison "Almost 13"

"And I'm 7, almost 8" Sydney added with a cheeky grin to McFly's shock.

"You must be….really talented" Dougie said slowly. Sydney shrugged and looked down at his hands, as an uncomfortable silence went throughout the room.

"Uh, well, I think that we should go to breakfast or something so you guys can get acquainted. You're going to be with each other for a while" Jake said nervously.

"Great" Rhuben muttered as she rolled her eyes…

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Betcha: I bet**

**2. Buckley's: No Chance**

**3. Big Bikkies: A lot of money**

**4. Brekkie: Breakfast**

**5. G'day: Standard Australian greeting**

**6. Aussies: Australian reference to someone who is of an Australian nature**


	2. Food Fight

**Chapter Two – Food Fight**

"What restaurant are we going to? I want there to be a buffet" Dougie said as he and the rest of McFly headed out of the studio.

"Yeah, so you can eat it all by yourself" Tom said sarcastically. The DarkElements started to follow, but Robert grabbed Rhuben's arm before she could leave the room.

"What the hell was that?" he burst out as soon as they were out of ear short. Rhuben gasped in pain as he squeezed her forearm in his large hand. "_Answer me, damn you!_"

"I-I'm s-sorry…dad" Rhuben stammered and gasped again as he squeezed harder. "I mean _sir_! I'm sorry _sir_! Just, please stop, you're hurting me!"

"You better watch your attitude next time, or something worse will happen" Robert said and let go of her arm. He threw open the door to the studio, fixed his composure, and strode down the hallway. Rhuben slowly followed him, rubbing her forearm as she caught up to the others.

"Hey, that's a nasty bruise" Harry said, when he saw it. Riley, who saw the bruise out of the corner of her eye, bent her head and stared at her feet.

Her brothers pretended they hadn't heard anything, when in reality they heard the whole exchange between their sister and their father. They stayed farther back behind the others, just incase they had to stop their father from doing something worse.

"Yeah, I hit my arm on the door coming out of the room" Rhuben replied, the lie rolling easily off of her tongue. She glanced at Riley, who blinked sympathetically back at her.

* * *

"Ri-Ri, can we get anything we want?" Sydney asked, grabbing Riley's hand as the two bands and their managers crossed the street to get to a restaurant. He did that whenever there was a lot of traffic. And the New York traffic was nothing to laugh at, if you weren't paying attention, then you would probably be hit by a car in the next two seconds. 

"Go ahead, but we're not the one who's going to clean up after you vomit, like last time" Rhuben said and chuckled.

"You can get one breakfast combo each" Robert called to his son, who 'awed' in disappointment.

"What kind of food do you like to eat?" Tom asked the small boy. Patrick snorted.

"What food _doesn't_ he like to eat, well, ones that he's not allergic to" he said and rolled his eyes. "Once when he was four, he went around pretending to be poor so people would give him something to eat"

"I was _four_, how was _I_ supposed to know it was wrong?" Sydney asked exasperatedly as McFly laughed. "You guys are _always_ making fun of me" he said and pouted.

"No we don't" Patrick denied.

"You do too" Sydney insisted.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"You better get comfortable; they're going to be arguing for a while." Noah said softly. He turned to Jake. "What's the restaurant we're going to?"

"It's a great place called Logan's, I went there when I-"

"First feel in love with your girlfriend, Ashley" Tom, Harry, and Danny said in unison. Jake blushed.

"Have I told that story a lot?" he asked sheepishly.

"No, this would be the three…four hundredth time, that's not a lot" Tom said and gave a small chuckle. "Since we're going to be touring together, I think it would be best if I talked to the leader of your band, so which of you three is it?" he asked Patrick, Noah, and Sydney.

"It's Riley and Rhuben actually" Noah said and gave a proud smile.

"You shouldn't be quick to assume something" Rhuben said coolly as they went into the restaurant. They asked for a table for eleven and waited for it to get ready. "But what would you like to know?"

"How do you guys…what's the word I'm looking for?" Tom asked as he taped his chin.

"How do you…do what you do?" Danny asked.

"Exactly" Tom replied and slapped Danny on the shoulder. Riley looked at the two of them and smirked when she noticed that Danny had a dreamy look on his face. Rhuben must have noticed it too because she made a disgusted face and looked out the window, rubbing her bruised arm.

Riley hesitated and looked at her father, who nodded and gave her a small glare. She sighed and turned back to them.

"Well, when we perform songs, sometimes we co-write, and sometimes we write our own" Riley replied. "And then Patrick and Noah sing it, to show us what it should sound like being sung. I play music for it, to see what it should sound like. Rhuben suggests what we should do for stage presence, like moving out towards the crowd, or jumping around. And Sydney is the one who helps us record it when we make a CD"

"If you didn't already know, we're famous for performing our songs with instruments, and performing by singing and dancing to them," Rhuben cut in, turning to look at Tom and Danny. "When we dance to perform, Riley is the one who decides what we wear, Patrick and Noah decide what songs we do, I choreograph our dance moves, and Sydney is the one who really gets the crowd going"

"Together, being the leaders, Rhuben and I talk to our dad to see what performances we get offered and talk to our brothers to decide which to do. We don't decide anything without talking to everyone first" Riley concluded.

"Please follow me to your table" the waitress said giggly, and excited.

"Yay, brekkie!" Sydney shouted.

"Don't be such a boofhead**(1)**" Rhuben scolded as they sat down. Noah helped Sydney into a seat; he was so small he had to sit on a phone book.

"Sorry' Sydney replied and stuck out his tongue. He grabbed the crayons that were on the table and played a game of dots with Patrick and Noah as Riley and Rhuben drummed their forks and knives on the table, McFly chatted, and Jake and Robert talked about the tour.

* * *

"Would you _stop_ staring at me?" Rhuben asked Danny through clenched teeth. "It's really annoying and really creepy" 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" Danny replied and winked at the waitress that was busing the tables near them. She giggled and hid her blushing face.

"I'm taking a guess he's kind of a man whore?" Riley asked Harry who was sitting next to her. Harry laughed and gave Tom and Dougie a high-five.

"Even someone who has known you for only an hour can tell that you're a man whore" he said loudly.

"And what would give you the idea that I'm a man-whore?" Danny asked innocently.

"The fact that you've been staring at Rhuben for…the past twenty minuets" Dougie spoke up.

'He speaks" Danny said in fake shock.

"You're a dag**(2)**" Rhuben said shaking her head.

"Rhuben" Robert said in a warning tone. She gave him an apologetic look, but her siblings could tell that it was a fake one. She picked at the carrots that were on her plate and tossed them onto the plate, to see how far they could bounce across the table. She snickered when it bounced and hit Danny in the forehead.

"Why'd you throw a carrot at me?" Danny asked slowly.

"Oh no" Tom sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I didn't _throw_ it at you, I _bounced_ it!" Rhuben replied. Danny grabbed a handful of eggs that was on his plate and threw it back at Rhuben, but it hit Riley too.

"Hey!" she cried and whipped her toast at him, her elbow hit Sydney's cup of grape juice and knocked it over.

"My juice!" he wailed.

"Knock it off guys!" Jake called over the shouts at their table as McFly and the DarkElements threw food at each other. "You're acting like a bunch of kids.

"We _are_" Patrick pointed out. Robert stood up.

"Enough!" he shouted, causing his kids to stop and sit down, their heads bent towards their laps. He turned to them "You're going to clean this up, and pay for any dishes you broke, before meeting the rest of us outside"

"But they-"Robert cut Riley off by holding up a hand.

"You've been testing my patience all day, and I wouldn't be surprised if this is in the newspaper tomorrow, now do as I say" he said and left the diner.

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Boofhead: Idiot**

**2. Dag: Idiot, or unfashionable person, 'daggy'**


	3. The Start of the Tour

**Chapter Three – The Start of the Tour**

"I hate washing dishes" Riley complained as she pulled the elastic gloves off of her hands as she and her siblings left the restaurant. Their father was waiting outside, sitting on a bench and casually drinking a coffee. But the Jacksons could easily tell that he was pissed off from the way his hand shook when he set the cup down.

"Are you all ready to pack and go to the airport?" Robert asked as he stood up.

"Where's our first stop on the tour?" Noah asked as they walked back to the apartment that they were living in.

"The first stop is up in Maine," Robert replied, thinking hard. "Jake and I decided that we should start on the eastern side of the US, then move over towards the western side, and then go around the actually world"

"Cool!" Sydney cried happily. He rushed forward and grabbed Robert's arm. "May we get some ice-cream before we go back?"

"No" Robert replied gruffly. Sydney turned back and looked at his siblings. Knowing that she was going to pay for it later, Riley smirked back and nodded.

"_Please_ can we get ice cream?" Sydney pleaded his eyes wide and watery. "I'll clean out the garage by myself this time"

"You make him clean out the garage?" an elderly lady asked as she walked by.

"Don't do that" Robert warned through gritted teeth. But Sydney kept going.

"_Please?_ I'll do everything by myself this time! The dishes, I'll mop the floors, I'll clean my room and the basement, and the windows and the car"

"Here you are sonny, here's some money to get yourself some ice cream" the elderly lady said and handed him two ten dollar bills. Sydney widened his eyes in thanks and the elderly lady hit Robert in the arm with her purse. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she snapped.

"Ow! What was that for?" Robert demanded rubbing his arm. He turned back to glare at Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah, who were laughing, and they immediately straightened up and looked bored. "Fine, I'll get you some ice-cream!"

"Thank you daddy" Sydney smiled sweetly and brushed the tears away from his cheeks.

-

"Ok, whose idea was it this time?" Robert demanded as he walked back in forth in front of his children. They were standing in a straight line, from oldest to youngest, looking at the floor. "Whose idea was it to make him cry and beg like that?"

Riley's lips started to twitch into a smile. Before she could do anything, Robert reached out and slapped her on the cheek, causing her head to snap to the side. She rolled her jaw and slowly turned back to him, her eyes full of hatred and pure fury.

"The rest of you get upstairs, I'll deal with you later" Robert growled.

-

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Danny blurted out later that afternoon as the two bands got ready to board the plane. He was going to ask her as soon as she and her family had arrived at the airport, but they had been mobbed by lots of fans, boys and girls of all ages. So for the past hour they were signing autographs and taking pictures, and for Patrick's and Noah's cases, giving kisses.

Riley forced herself not to wince as she looked at her reflection in the window. Her head was hurting and she knew that everyone was shocked by her black eye. She tried to cover it up with make up, but it hurt too much to do anything. At least after she had gotten beaten she had been able to cover up most of the cuts and bruises she had.

"I got into a fight" she replied. "I guess it's not a good thing to call someone's sister a whore, even if she is"

"I know what you mean" Danny said and laughed. The Jacksons stared at him in silence and he coughed and turned away.

"So, how excited are you guys that we get to go around the world?" Tom asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"_So_ excited!" Patrick cried jumping up and down. What seemed like an affectionate touch to Jake and McFly was actually Robert grabbing Patrick's neck by the pressure points. Patrick tried not to wince in pain.

"Settle down," Robert said gently. Patrick nodded and held still.

"Wow, I should try that next time" Jake said laughing to himself. He looked at his watch. "We still have about twenty minuets to board. So, I'll tell you guys what we're going to do. As soon as we get to Maine, we're going to check into a hotel, and then go to a local radio station to talk about the tour"

"Cool" Riley said and everyone sat down, waiting to board the plane. She and Patrick pulled their acoustic guitars out of their cases and randomly pluck a few strings before playing a few chords.

"Hey, that's _Violence_ by Blink 182, isn't it?" Dougie asked shyly. Patrick looked up at him.

"Yeah, you like Blink 182?" he asked.

"They're probably my favorite band" Dougie replied and glanced over at Riley, who was staring at him. He struggled to continue with the conversation but looked away, shyly. "Um, what about you?"

"I'm not sure" Riley replied and looked down at her guitar.

"For me, it would probably be New Found Glory" Patrick spoke up and gave a warm smile.

Rhuben, who was listening to the conversation, tuned out as she smacked her drumsticks against the metal railing behind her. Noah grinned and started to do the same thing with his drumsticks. They knew that they were annoying their father, but they also knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

"You the drummer of your band?" Harry asked the two of them.

"Well _that's_ kind of obvious" Rhuben said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Noah slapped her on the arm and she smile sweetly, although you could tell that it was forced, back at him.

"We both are, for certain songs I play the drums, and for other songs she does" Noah replied softly.

"How many CDs do you guys have out?" Tom asked curiously. Noah cocked his head to the side, biting his lower lip in thought.

"Two" he replied. "We're working on another one right now, like we said back in the restaurant, Sydney is the one who helps us create the CD, you know, synthesizing it and everything. He's really very smart like that"

"How old did he say he was?" Danny suddenly asked. Rhuben turned to look at him.

"7" she replied slowly.

"Where did he learn to do all of that?" he asked. Rhuben clucked her tongue.

"Here and there, he did a lot of reading when he was a baby/toddler" she replied. "Way smarter then us when it comes to the internet or any kind of advanced technology"

"Would you stop that?" Riley asked her sister, grabbing a hold of the drumsticks that were in her hands. "It's really annoying."

"That's why I'm doing it" Rhuben shot back and stuck out her tongue. Riley stuck hers out in reply and shook her head.

"That's one other thing I'd like to know, how much do you guys fight?" Tom asked.

"What's will all of the questions?" Riley snapped, her icy blue eyes flashing.

"No reason, I just wanted to get to know you guys" he replied sincerely.

Riley looked at Rhuben in confusion. Most times, people didn't want to get to know them, they just went ahead and spread rumors and made up things that they thought that they did. No one was ever really _nice. _Just because they were famous didn't mean that they wanted to be treated differently.

"We fight as much as much as any family does" Noah replied. "Sometimes we fight more, sometimes we fight less. But it doesn't affect our music making if that's what you mean." He cocked his head to the side. "Its time to board"

"How do you know?" Harry asked. He had been listening to the conversation and the fact that Noah knew something without anyone telling him was kind of creepy.

"I heard that lady over there say it" Noah replied with a nod towards the lady who was sitting behind a desk, talking into a phone. She put down her cell phone and picked up another phone.

_Flight 2348 to Westbrook, Maine is now boarding. Passengers with young children please go first._

Noah smirked to himself as he grabbed his bag. "We can go first because Sydney is so young"

With that, he went ahead of the others to get on the plane, hoping that this tour will give them a chance to stay away from their father, so they didn't have to get hurt anymore. The other band was starting to notice, and he didn't want to get them anywhere closer to the truth.


	4. Suspicious

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Because of this, I decided to write a long fourth chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter Four – Suspicious**

"Patrick, wake up, we're here" Tom said as he shook the young boys' shoulder. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, remembering where he was.

"Yay, we're in Massachusetts!" he cried.

"We're in _Maine,_ genius" Noah said rolling his eyes. Patrick rolled his eyes back at him.

"Well _excuse me_ for not knowing my Geometry" he said sarcastically.

"It's _Geography_" Sydney corrected, shaking his head. He turned to Jake and McFly. "Its obvious that he's not very bright, but we needed him for the band anyway"

"Hey!" Patrick protested.

"Just shut up and get off the plane" Riley snapped and shoved her brother.

He stuck his tongue out at her, grabbed his bag, and they all got off the plane. They were instantly bombarded with fans, but Jake and Robert apologized to them, saying that they bands couldn't waste time signing autographs and they went off to get some rental cars.

"What do you think the hotel is going to be like?" Patrick asked as he took out his contacts and glasses cases.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I don't have to share a room with Dougie" Danny said and slapped his friend on the arm.

"What's wrong with sharing a room with him?" Noah asked as he helped Patrick take out his contacts.

"He farts in his sleeps" Tom replied and Riley made a face.

"Wow, _that's_ a pretty picture" she said sarcastically. "Thanks for the disturbing mental image."

Sydney giggled into his palm and Rhuben gave a small smile, reaching over and mussing his hair. Dougie watched them.

'_They don't seem so bad_' he thought to himself. '_They're so much nicer when they're with their brothers. I guess they really love each other_'

"What are you staring at?" Riley snapped when she noticed Dougie watching them. Dougie shook his head and turned away.

"Why are you two so mean all of the time?" Danny asked Riley and Rhuben, they shrugged in reply.

"I guess it's the way we were raised" Rhuben replied casting a small glare at her father. "Hey," she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a Digital Camera. "Time for a photo"

"What for?" Harry asked, he didn't particularly like getting his picture taken, but he did it for the fans and for the press. They would be disappointed if he didn't.

"We always make scrap books of our tours" Sydney replied and motioned for McFly to come over. "You don't mind if they're in the picture do you?"

Rhuben shook her head and waited for McFly to get in the view of the camera and got ready to take the picture, but Riley stopped her. Rhuben raised an eyebrow impatiently and Riley pointed with her chin behind her. Rhuben turned around and saw that there was someone watching her. She shuddered and turned back to the others and took the picture. She held the camera out in front of her and gave a small smile.

"Was that a smile I saw?" Danny asked as soon as she took the picture. "Was that a smile?"

"I think it was" Patrick agreed in surprise and wonder. Noah laughed and slapped his twin on the arm.

"A _smile_?" Sydney asked in mock horror. "From _Rhuben Jackson_? Never!"

"It must be the sign of the apocalypse" Riley joked, causing her brothers to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha" Rhuben said as she rolled her eyes. "Is it really that surprising to see a smile on my face?"

"For a person like you, probably" Harry replied. Rhuben turned to him with a fierce glare and he held his hands up in defense and backed away.

"That's funny" She said sarcastically. "Oh, and by the way, that's the fakest face fungus **(1)** I've ever seen"

"Face fungus?" Tom repeated, looking confused.

"Facial Hair" Riley replied with a smirk as she tried not to laugh. "More of the moustache or beard variety."

"No need to be narky **(2)**, Rhu-Rhu" Sydney said quietly. Rhuben leaned down and flicked him in the nose and ruffled his feather soft hair, to show him that she was teasing him.

"Hey, we got the cars, so all we have to do is go to the hotel and unpack. We have about an hour before we have to go to the radio station" Jake said as he jingled two car keys. Riley grabbed one.

"I'll drive" she said with a grin.

"But you don't have your license yet" Robert protested, taking the keys from her hand. Rhuben grabbed them back.

"But we can learn" she insisted.

"I'm not taking the risk of you guys crashing us" Robert said harshly, causing the two girls to wince. "Now grab your bags and let's go!"

"What was that about?" Jake asked McFly, they shrugged in reply. But Danny thought he knew. Although he would rather not admit it, he knew what it was like to be bullied. But being bullied by your own father was more likely a case of child abuse.

* * *

"Ouch! Daddy, stop!" Sydney wailed as he covered his body with his arms. Robert grabbed the young boy by the hair and pulled him out of the corner of the room.

As soon as they got to the hotel room, their father had gone out of control, and knocked Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah across the room, hitting the stronger of his children first. And then went after Sydney, the weakest one, last.

"Stop!" Patrick cried, grabbing his arm.

Noah, who was slowly pulling himself from the floor, and spitting blood out of his mouth, saw his father turn and start to raise his arm. Quickly, he ran across the room and jumped in front of his brother. Robert hit him in the stomach, but the force of it, knocked him and Patrick backwards to the floor.

Riley and Rhuben sent punches to Robert's face, but he grabbed their arms and painfully bent them backwards, causing the two girls to fall to their knees in pain. Robert grabbed them by the hair and slammed their heads together. Riley and Rhuben fell onto their sides, on the verge of blacking out.

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP! STOP SCREWING AROUND, AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He roared.

He turned and stormed out of the hotel room and down to the hotel's restaurant, where Jake was sitting at a table, drinking coffee and looking at a newspaper. He looked up as Robert sat down and started drumming his fingers on the table.

"I take it that something is bothering you" Jake said slowly.

"Here's some advice, never go into anything with your children" Robert replied gruffly.

"Have they been annoying you?"

"You could say that, but I've taken care of it."

* * *

"Wow, nice hotel" Tom commented as McFly walked into their rooms and threw their bags onto the floor. "Ok, we get the beds and who gets the floor?"

"We'll do it like we always do" Danny said and ran and jumped onto a bed and Dougie quickly jumped onto the other one. "First ones on the beds get it"

"I don't think so!" Harry said and grabbed Danny's feet and pulled him to the floor. "You two got the beds the last time, and the time before that, Tom and I get them this time"

"No chance!" Dougie replied and gripped the ends of the mattress as Tom tried to pull him off. There was a loud farting sound and Tom quickly let go of Dougie's feet to cover his nose.

"Oh my god!" He cried, gasping for air.

"Dougie, not again" Harry added.

"Oh my god! It stinks!" Danny shrieked and he, Tom, and Harry charged towards the front door, frantically trying to pull it open. They flung the door open and ran into the hallway, gasping for air. Dougie walked out behind them, laughing his head off.

Riley and Rhuben walked out of their hotel room, and down the hallway. Each was massaging the opposite side of their head.

'_Why does he do this to us?' _Riley thought to herself. Soon she cleared her mind though; she knew what her anger could do to her if it got out of control.

"Hey guys" Tom said when he noticed Riley and Rhuben walking towards them. He scanned their faces with his eyes. "What's wrong?" He said.

"It's nothing," Rhuben said coldly. "Nothing you need to worry about anyway."

"Uh, huh," Danny said unconvinced. "I'm gonna guess it has something to do with that bruise on the side of your head. That's gonna leave a mark, what'd you hit it on?"

"A counter, in the hotel room." Rhuben said. "I fell. Not that it's any of your business."

"Really?" Danny said his eyes hopped back and forth from Rhuben's bruise to Riley's, "So both of you fell and hit opposite sides of your head?"

"Yes!" They replied. "Now leave us alone."

"Ok, but those dressers can hurt, I know, first hand." He said. He ignored the confused looks he got from his band mates and kept going. "Was it one of their new oak dressers, or one of the old cherry ones?"

"If I tell you will you shut up?" Riley snarled. Danny nodded. "We hit one of the oak ones! We were rough housing and hit the oak dresser."

"Oh ok," Danny said. He face looked slightly annoyed but his voice remained as calm as ever. "Now you two wanna stop lying to us?" He looked at their stunned expressions.

"How...dare..." Riley started.

"Three quick ways I know." Danny cut her off. "First, there are no counters in these hotel rooms." He waved his hand at the hotel room behind them. "Second, you said it was a counter, than an oak dresser, well? Which one was it? Third, the only way you both could have identical bruises on opposite sides of your heads is if someone smacked your heads together."

"You don't know what you're talking about" Rhuben said, shaking her head.

"Listen if you guys are going through something, we could help" Dougie offered. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that something was bothering them from the way they acted when their father was near them.

"Yeah, we're working together now" Tom agreed with a nod and a small smile. "We can help you. You know you can't get rid of us that easily, no matter how hard you try"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rhuben said slowly. "Nothing's going on. We don't need help. And if we did, which I'm not saying we are, we don't need it from you"

"Rhu-Rhu?"

Riley and Rhuben turned around to see Sydney walking down the hall, holding tissues to his bloody nose.

"Please, let us-"Riley cut Tom off.

"Shut up! There's nothing going on so leave us alone" she snarled, grabbed Sydney's hand and walked off in the other direction. Rhuben followed her siblings.

* * *

"You're listening to KHI 22.6, this is your DJ Merri-Lee, and with me are McFly and the DarkElements"

"Hey everybody" the two bands said at multiple times. Tom looked over at the DarkElements and was surprised to see the Jacksons were smiling as if nothing had happened to them earlier.

"We're glad to be here" Sydney said cheerfully.

"Now, we know that you that you're here because you're going to be kicking off you're tour, tell us about that" Merri-Lee said with a big smile.

"Well, we're really looking forward to be touring with the DarkElements, who are famous from Australia. Jake Hardin, our manager, has told us that we'll be playing a few of their songs with them, they'll be playing a few of our songs with us, and stuff like that, and it sounds really cool" Tom replied.

"What kind of songs do you play?" Merri-Lee asked.

"Uh, well, we play/perform a variety of songs" Patrick replied. "Alternative, Pop, Rock, Country, Screamo. Lots of stuff, we want to play a variety of songs so we have a wider audience"

"You said you perform screamo songs, who is the one that screams when you perform that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's Patrick, he has the biggest mouth and lungs out of all of us" Sydney said with a small chuckle.

"Now, I imagine that all of you have a lot of fans, do you get a lot of letters and stuff?" Merri-Lee asked.

"Yeah, we get tons" Danny said. "There are some that are pointed to specific people, but a lot of them are for all of us"

"Well, what about you guys?" Merri-Lee asked the DarkElements. Riley sat up in her seat and leaned towards the microphone.

"You see, our dad, who is also our manager, screens most of them to see if they're ones we want to read." She paused. "We don't get to see some of them because they aren't nice. We didn't have many friends at out school because they hated that we were famous and thought we had to be treated like it. But they just treated us like crap, and they send us a lot of hate mail"

"But we _do_ get a lot of positive feed back" Rhuben added quickly.

"When's your first concert to kick off the tour?" Merri-Lee asked, changing the subject.

As Rhuben was talking, she had glanced outside the window and saw her father/manager giving them a cold stare. Even thought it was directed towards his kids, she could feel it as if it was directed towards her.

"Its tomorrow night, in Westbrook Arena" Dougie replied.

"Its starts at 7:30 we hope you all can be there" Tom added.

"And that was my interview with McFly and the DarkElements, thanks for coming you guys" Merri-Lee said to them.

"Thank you for having us" Noah said politely. The two bands took off their headphones and exited the sound booth.

"Ok, you guys have free time for the rest of today. But when its 8:00 we're going to either have dinner here in the hotel, or go find some other place to eat" Jake said to them.

"Why don't we give them some space" Robert said as he placed his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I mean, we've been up their asses…I mean, down their throats all day, we should give them time to relax"

"Cool, I'm going to the game room!" Patrick cried and he and Noah took off down the hallway so they could get outside as fast as they could. Sydney ran after them and Rhuben started to follow.

"You coming?" she asked her sister. "I might need help watching these monsters"

"Nah, I'm going back to our room as soon as we get to the hotel" Riley replied, shaking her head. "I'm working on a song right now, and I need to perfect before tomorrow night if we want to perform it."

"I could help you" Tom offered. "I mean, Danny and I could, we write a lot of our songs and could help you."

"We could?" Danny asked, turning to him.

"…Sure" Riley replied after a few seconds of thinking. She slowly followed her siblings down the hallway.

"You know, I was expecting her to snap at your or something" Harry said slowly.

"I know so was I" Dougie agreed. He didn't want to mention anything, just in case he was wrong, but when Sydney turned to go down the hallway, he noticed that there were three round burns on his neck.

"Maybe they're finally warming up to you guys" Robert said casually.

"Somehow, I doubt that" Danny said as he shook his head in disagreement.

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Face Fungus: ****Facial Hair, moustache or beard**

**2. Narky: Upset/Rude**


	5. Getting Along

**Chapter Five – Getting Along**

"So, what do you have of the song so far?" Tom asked he strummed an acoustic guitar. Riley got up from the couch that she was sitting on and walked over to the table that Jake was sitting at. Since Robert and Jake both thought it was a bad idea that Riley was the only girl in a room with two 17 year old boys, and Jake decided that he would stay and watch over them.

"I have the lyrics, I'm just trying to put the music to it" Riley replied and flipped open the notebook and handed it to Tom and Danny. They took the notebook and looked over the lyrics. "It's called _Hook, Line, and Sinker_"

"I really like these lyrics right here." Danny said and pointed to the notebook. Riley looked it over and nodded slightly.

_Don't you know you've got me  
Hook line and sinker  
You're on to a winner  
I'd do anything you asked me to  
Am I such a pathetic kid?  
So please tell me_

The chorus was her favorite part of the song. It just came to her, because she was thinking of all of the lies she had to tell, all of the pain she and Rhuben had to endure to make sure their brothers were ok. It just seemed perfect for everything.

"Thanks" Riley replied as she taped her guitar pick against her teeth. "I think the chorus should go like this," she said and strummed a few chords on her guitar. "But I'm not sure about the rest of the song. I asked Patrick and he said that it should be kind of like punk music. Like Blink 182 and New Found Glory."

"Riley, can I ask you something?" Jake asked suddenly. Riley nodded. "Where do you guys get inspiration for your songs? Like, the line 'Am I such a pathetic kid?' where'd you get that?"

Riley stared at her hands, the sounds of her father's screams revolving around in her head. She shrugged in reply.

"You know, everyday things" she replied. "Sydney goes around with a little notebook to write down quotes that we hear people say, it could inspire us to write a song"

"Ok, then can I ask you something?" Tom asked.

"I can't stop you, you're going to ask a lot of questions anyway" Riley replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't you try to get to know us and try to be our friends" Tom suggested gently. "Hear me out" he said as Riley opened her mouth to reply. "It's not a good idea to go up onstage and perform when you're having an argument with someone. It makes your performance suffer."

"And you can trust us on that one, it's not a good thing" Danny added with a nod and a small smile.

"I've got an idea" Riley said with a small smile forming onto her face.

* * *

"That's perfect Ri-Ri!" Sydney cried as the two bands climbed onto the bus to go to Westbrook Arena for a sound check, only a few hours before their concert started. "How'd you think of it?"

"Danny and Tom helped with the idea actually" Riley replied as she sat down in her seat and turned towards her sister and gave her a small nod. Rhuben narrowed her eyes back at her and Riley widened hers. It was their way of communicating with each other without having to say anything to each other. Being twins helped that, they could pretty much feel or know what each other was feeling or thinking. Rhuben sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning to McFly.

"We realize, that we haven't been very…_welcoming_ to you guys, and decided we're going to try and be nicer" Rhuben said slowly, as if it was hurting her to admit it.

"Yeah, Riley and Rhuben aren't that great with people who they just meet and get bombarded with questions" Patrick added.

"Yeah, like this one time, when we were visiting some friends in Florida, this guy came up to Rhuben and-"

"No need to relive that!" Rhuben cut in quickly.

"What we're trying to say is that we're sorry and we want to try and be friends" Sydney said quickly.

"We are?" Riley asked through clenched teeth. "What _I_ was trying to say was that we were going to _try_ and be friendlier."

"Same thing, smart one" Sydney replied with a cheeky grin, that caused his dimples to appear in both cheeks.

"Either way, as long as we're not being snapped at, we're cool" Harry said with a smile.

"I can't guarantee you that" Patrick said dryly.

"So...friends?" Tom asked, holding out a hand. Riley and Rhuben nodded and shook his hand. "Great, now that we're not mad at each other, let's talk about the concert"

"I'm so nervous for it" Sydney said as he bounced up and down in his seat. "I mean, it's not like I haven't performed before. But it's the first stop of the tour. Anything could go wrong, and I would hate it if that happened because it would bring a damper on-"

"Enough!" Patrick and Noah cried in unison.

"Sorry, he gets kind of hyper when he's excited/nervous about something" Noah said softly.

"If you're twins, how come you don't look the same?" Dougie asked Patrick and Noah. They looked at each other, silently deciding how to answer.

"Different tastes" They said in unison.

"That was creepy!" Harry declared. "It was like the Twilight Zone!" He raised his hand to give Patrick and Noah a high-five, but they flinched and covered their heads with their arms. Harry slowly lowered his hand as he exchanged confused glances with his band mates.

"Don't mind them, they're kind of spastic" Rhuben dismissed the two boys quickly.

"How long until we get there?" Sydney called to his dad and Jake.

"About 20 minuets" Jake called back.

"Anybody want to-"Riley stopped talking as there was a farting sound. "HOLY CRAP!" She shouted, covering her nose and mouth with her hands.

"I think my eyebrows were burned off" Patrick said in a nasally voice as he held his nose.

"DOUGIE!" Tom shouted and pulled down one of the windows to get some fresh air.

"It wasn't me!" Dougie denied his ears and cheeks steadily turning red from holding his breath. "I swear, it wasn't me this time"

"Oh my god, that's probably the _worst_ smelling fart I've ever smelled!" Harry cried and pointed to Danny, waving a hand in front of his face.

"It was me!" Danny declared, punching the air with his fists.

"AIR! I NEED AIR!" Sydney shrieked, holding his nose as he went cross-eyed.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO FART WHEN YOU'RE IN PUBLIC TRANSPORTAION?" Jake yelled to McFly over the shouts and shrieks.

* * *

"Wow, look at that stage!"

"It's so huge!"

"Look at all of this room for the crowd; do you think its going to be packed?"

Tom chuckled as he watched Patrick, Noah, and Sydney run around the area where the audience was going to be, playing tag.

"Gross!"

He turned his head just in time to see Rhuben swing a fist at Danny, who backed away and started to run as Rhuben chased after him, yelling at how disgusting he was, at the top of her lungs.

"What'd he do?" he asked Harry, who grinned in reply.

"Oh, he gave her a wet willie" Harry replied and he and Tom burst out laughing as Danny ran by them with Rhuben close behind him. "It's really disgusting."

"No kidding" Robert replied as he and Jake looked around at the technical crew who were running back and forth across stage, setting up mics and working on the lights. "Hey, I'm going to talk to those guys to make sure that we have enough dressing rooms and stuff, watch your brothers" he called to Riley, who nodded in reply.

"You have to take care of them a lot, don't you?" Dougie asked Riley shyly as she watched her brothers running around. She shrugged.

"No more than Rhuben does" she replied and turned to look at him. Dougie gave a small smile and looked away. "But its fun, they're cool."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Ri-Ri, come play with us!" Sydney shouted to her as he slid across the floor in his socked feet.

"In a second!" she called back and turned back to Dougie. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing, never mind" he replied and walked over to Tom and Harry.

"We don't have time to goof off, its time for a sound check!" Jake called from the stage as he cupped his hands over his mouth. "Starting now and for the rest of the concert, these people are going to be video taping so we can made a concert DVD"

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?" Rhuben asked him as she twirled her drumsticks around her fingers. "Two things actually."

"Go ahead, no wait." he replied and placed a hand on his chest and burped. "Ok, now go ahead"

Rhuben laughed a little. "You're gross. Anyway, I wanted to know two things, one, what do you think is the best way to drum a 6/4 time?" she asked. "With your hands higher on the drumsticks, or lower?" she positioned her hands both ways on the drumsticks and handed them to Harry.

"I think it would be easier to position your hands lower," he replied. "It would be easier to get a drum roll off of it just in case," he handed them back to her. "From one drum master to another."

"Thanks and another question" Rhuben said and looked over at Dougie. "Is Dougie always this quiet?"

"No, he's really loud and outgoing actually. His parents got a divorce a couple of months ago, and he's not that great with opening up to new people at first. Kind of like you, except he's quiet in stead of mean."

"Noted" Rhuben said with a nod.

"Hey, Ri-Ri, now maybe you can show them that new skateboarding move you were working on!" Sydney called over to her, carrying the skateboard that Riley brought with her everywhere.

"You mean the one that makes her fall flat on her butt all the time?" Patrick asked. Riley slapped him on the back of the head in response as she grabbed the board.

"You skateboard?" Dougie asked.

"Let me ask you something, do I _really_ look like a girl who would wear make up and dresses?" Riley asked sarcastically. "And would also act like an idiot if they get mud on their clothes?"

"No, but I don't see why you wouldn't" Harry replied truthfully. "I mean, you have great legs, I don't see why you wouldn't want to show them off. A miniskirt would definitely help that problem."

"Definitely" Danny agreed.

"Ok, that's was only slightly creepy" Rhuben said as she took a step back. Riley shook her head and placed her skateboard onto the ground.

"Sure, I'll try it, but I'll need a ramp" she said, looking around.

"Why don't you use Danny as a jump instead of a ramp" Rhuben suggested and shoved Danny to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked fearfully.

"Just hold still and let me jump this skateboard over you" Riley replied as she backed up a little bit. "You'll be fine; I haven't hit anyone…yet"

"Oh, that's very reassuring" Danny said sarcastically and got off of the floor. "There's no way you're jumping over me!"

"Why not, you'll let Tom jump you any time" Harry said and cried out in shock as Tom put him into a headlock and knocked him to the floor.

"Fine, Patrick, Noah, get down on the floor" Riley said and crossed her arms over her chest. Patrick started to protest, but the look on Riley's face caused him to immediately drop to his hands and knees.

"So bossy," Harry said as he shook his head.

"I heard that!" Riley called and pushed herself forward on her skateboard.

She skated towards her brothers and at the last second jumped over them, pulling her skateboard out from underneath her, transferring it to her other hand, and placing it back under her feet before she landed. But she must have been a second to late because as she landed, she skidded off of the board and rolled backwards across the floor. Her skateboard went rolling away and crashed into a light that fell to the ground and smashed.

"Well, there's only one person I could guess who did this" Robert said as he walked out from behind the stage and grabbed the skateboard. "You lost your privileges for this for three weeks"

"That's bull!" Riley protested, and then looked at her brothers. "I mean bologna"

"What'd the problem with that, its just skateboarding" Dougie said with a small shrug.

"It's pretty much her life, besides playing the guitar" Sydney replied as he shook his head, a small smile on his face. "And that's not the first time she broke something with it."

"Come on you guys, we have to get you up onstage to do a sound check, and we only have a few hours left!" Jake called.

"Ok, now I'm really, really, nervous" Patrick said as he rubbed his arms subconsciously, an annoying habit that he had when he was nervous about something.

"Just make sure you don't mess up and you'll be fine." Harry said and playfully drummed Patrick on the head.

"Wow, that's really helpful" Rhuben said sarcastically and dug her drumstick into his side, making him laugh and jump away.

* * *

"Do you hear all of those people out there?" Sydney asked as he rushed towards McFly and his siblings, only minuets before the concert.

"You must be really excited" Rhuben commented as she brushed her hair out. She tossed him the brush and he grabbed it, brushing his black/ dyed blue bangs into his bright blue eyes.

"Nervous, excited, anxious-"

"Don't forget pumped!" Riley added as she strummed her guitar. "We're going on first"

"It's normal for you guys to feel nervous before a concert" Tom said to them as they did some last minute preparations.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't starting out the concert, you won't have to worry about it when you mess up" Noah pointed out.

"Not really," Danny replied.

"Yeah, I remember this one time we were doing a concert and Harry just suddenly stopped playing." Dougie said.

"No, I was still playing," Harry denied and then continued. "I was just playing the wrong song. It doesn't make it much better, but at least I didn't sop."

"It's almost time to go on" Riley said and stood up, putting out her hand, her siblings put theirs on top.

"Fire" Riley whispered.

"Darkness" Rhuben whispered.

"Thunder" Patrick whispered.

"SilverWind" Noah whispered.

"Spirits" Sydney whispered.

"DarkElements; rocking the earth with our power" they said, throwing our hands into the air.

"What was that?" Harry asked, blinking.

"Oh, it's just something we did when we first made the band" Patrick replied.

"You gave yourself elements?" Danny asked, taking a sip of water.

"Hear me out," Sydney said. "Riley has the anger like a raging fire. Rhuben is as cold as darkness. Patrick has the energy of electricity. Noah is as calm and peaceful as the wind. And I'm as sweet, loving, and caring as the spirits around us."

"That's pretty cool" Tom said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of that?" Harry asked, slapping Tom on the arm.

"Because it's kind of hard to get anything out of McFly, other than we're bugs" Danny replied.

"Well, you all do act like pests" Rhuben pointed out.

"And it's all thanks to Danny the rat" Dougie said with a small laugh.

"Hey. Do each of you have rings on your fingers?" Tom asked as he grabbed Patrick's hand to examine the ring that was on his middle finger.

"Yeah, I have mine on my pinkie, Noah has his on his ring finger, Patrick has his on his middle finger, Rhuben has hers on her index finger, and Riley has hers on her thumb" Sydney replied.

"DarkElements, you're on" Jake said as he walked backstage. "Hey, good luck."

"Thank you" Rhuben said and clacked her drumsticks against her legs.

"Wait, Riley, you forgot to take this" Patrick said and handed her a pill from a medicine bottle. Avoiding McFly's curious eyes, she took the pill and quickly dry swallowed it.

"All right, let's go!" Sydney cheered and led his siblings onstage.

"Something is seriously going wrong with them" Tom said as he shook his head. "Just yesterday they were all mean and now they want to be our friends?"

"What's this?" Harry asked and grabbed the bottle that Patrick took a pill from. Danny walked up behind him and took the bottle from his hands. "Anticonvulsants," he read.

"And that means?" Dougie asked impatiently.

"She's bipolar" Danny replied.

* * *

Rhuben grinned as she and her siblings bowed and waved to the cheering audience. It was just so much fun, being up onstage and playing and singing her heart out to all of their songs. It was great to hear and see the people in the audience sing and dance along. It showed them that people enjoyed what they did, and it made them enjoy it more and more each and every day they sang and danced. That was probably her favorite part of the whole performance, being able to dance to the songs that they performed. It made her feel free and it made her happy to see her choreography flow effortlessly and impress the audience.

"Thank you very much!" Sydney shouted into his head mic.

"Thank you for putting up with us as you waited for the British Pop Band…MCFLY!" Patrick called with a laugh and the Jacksons bounded offstage.

"Good luck" they whispered as they passed McFly, who nodded in reply.

Nothing could go wrong tonight; their father couldn't hurt them because they put up a great performance. If only they found a way to keep him happy all of the time so they didn't have to keep making up lies.

Especially to the new friends they made.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Lawlita for letting me know that I had to work on McFly to make them more realistic. So, I edited this chapter to get to that. I also explained why Dougie was acting so shy, so in the rest of the stories, he's going to be his usual wacky self like you see on youtube and other sites. Again, thank you.**


	6. They Know

**A/N: Let me know if you're confused, or if you have any suggestions for me to make this story better. Btw, this chapter is more of filler for the story.**

**A/N 2: Oh, and when you give a review could you tell me if this story is being rushed. I don't want to do that, I want to draw the story out a little bit longer. So, again, tell me if you think I'm rushing the story.**

**A/N 3: Does anyone want to be my Beta for this story? Just send me a PM if you do.**

* * *

**Chapter Six – They Know**

It's been a week since McFly and the DarkElements first started their tour and things are going great. After the concert in Maine, they rented a bus, thinking it was easier than flying to each place.

The two bands are continuing their trip around the world for their tour. They've been to Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, and Ohio, having sold out concerts. The only problem is that the Jacksons are getting more and more bumps and bruises, which they quickly cover, saying that they've been roughhousing too hard, and now Jake is getting suspicious as to what is really going on.

Robert offered to fly ahead to make sure that everything was set up when they got to their next destination and Jake was the one who stayed on the bus to watch the two bands. Rhuben knew that it was just so he wouldn't lose his cool while he was around his children and do something on accident, but she wasn't complaining.

Now they're on their way to Missouri for a two day stay. The first day they were visiting a hospital to hang out with patients who were their fans, and they were having a concert the second night. Because of this, McFly and the DarkElements were constantly practicing a new song that they were going to perform for the patients.

The DarkElements are constantly stressing out about going to the hospital because they don't want any of the doctors to notice any of their scars or bruises and ask them questions. And McFly was stressing out because they wanted to talk to someone about their suspicions of the Jacksons abuse, but didn't want to tell, just in case they were wrong, or they really were abused.

It was very nerve racking.

"I'm bored" Sydney complained as he threw down his crayon and sat back against the bus seat. He glanced out the window; it was too dark to see anything, so that didn't hold his attention. "Someone entertain me."

"I've got an idea" Harry said and reached into the mini fridge and pulled out a two liter bottle of soda. Jake, who saw Harry take out the bottle started to chug the soda inside, sat up and tried to protest. "Let's have a burping contest" he burped.

"No" Patrick and Noah groaned in unison. Harry burped and sat back down.

"What the hell, is on my head?" Rhuben cried as the bus turned a sharp turn and something fell off of one of the beds and landed on her head. Riley burst out laughing and took the offending article off of her head.

"It's a pair of boxers" she said and looked at the waist band. "Danny's to be exact" she stretched it out and sling-shot them towards Danny's head, but they landed on Tom instead.

"Have these been used?" Tom cried and threw them onto Danny's chest, and he quickly grabbed them and pulled it behind his back, his cheeks turning a little red.

"How should I know?" Danny asked.

"They're your boxers, you should know if you wear them or not" Dougie replied with a small laugh.

"Look who's talking, the guy who buys cheap boxers from the super market" Danny said in reply.

"Fuck off!" Dougie shouted back.

"Careful, there are minors here" Riley said with a small laugh as she pointed to her brothers, who raised eyebrows in reply.

"Like we haven't heard you curse before" Sydney said, shaking his head. "You probably curse every time something doesn't go your way. Either that or you shirk and blame."

"Shut up" Riley groaned and dropped a pillow over her face. Suddenly, she groaned in pain as she felt a lot of weight pressing down onto her stomach.

"DON'T GO TO SLEEP YET!" Harry shouted at her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Riley shouted back and heaved him to the floor; she grabbed the pillow that was on her face and whipped it at his head, but miss calculated and hit Dougie in the face. Danny and Tom laughed, which earned them pillows in their faces too.

In a matter of seconds, the bus was filled with feathers and flying pillows. Even Jake had gotten into the fight, smacking Danny in the head over and over again, when asked he said it was to get back at him for the many moments of grief.

"We're going to be in Adrian, Missouri in about 4 hours, so I suggest that you get some sleep" Jake said with a yawn.

"Wait, I have one thing to do first," Danny said as he held up his hands for silence. "We've been getting along for a week and now we're great friends. But I think that we should-"

"Would you get to the point?" Noah asked in an impatient, yet joking tone "I need sleep to be able to play for my fans."

"Rhuben, will you go out with me?" Danny asked her.

"No" Rhuben replied shortly and got up to go to her bed to sleep.

Tom, Harry, and Dougie burst out laughing at the stunned expression on Danny's face. It had been obvious that since he first met her that he had a crush on Rhuben He hadn't expected to be turned down, he had lots of girls throwing himself at him, and when he thinks he finds the perfect girl, besides the fact that he thinks she's being abused, and he gets turned down as quickly as he asked.

"Did you just say no?" Danny called after her.

"Yep" Rhuben replied calmly. "Good night."

"Did…did she just say-"

"Yes, she said no, now go to sleep!" Riley snapped and lay down on the couch, pulling a blanket up to her chin, knocking Dougie to the floor in the process.

"Get your ass off of me!" Harry snapped and pushed Dougie off of him. "And don't fart."

"Did, she seriously say no?" Danny asked as if he were frozen. Tom slapped his shoulder sympathetically and pushed him off the couch.

"Yes, now go to sleep." He said and pulled his shirt off before climbing up into his bed. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney piled blankets and pillows on the floor and closed their eyes to sleep.

All was silent for twenty minuets until Danny spoke again.

"Did she really-"

"AM I NOT HERE OR SOMETHING?" Rhuben shouted. "YES, I SAID NO!"

"DANNY, SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Harry bellowed.

* * *

"I don't like hospitals, it smells so bad" Dougie said loudly as the two bands walked into the Adrian General. 

"Shut up Doug, there a lot of patients who wouldn't want to be here either" Harry said as he slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey daddy!" Sydney greeted as he ran over to his father, who was sitting in the waiting area. Robert roughly pushed Sydney away from him as he stood up.

"What's wrong?" Rhuben asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Julius is here" he replied gruffly.

"Who?" Tom asked and then threw his arms into the air as he was ignored as the Jacksons pressed their father for more information.

"What's he doing here?" Riley asked, raising her eyebrows in shock.

"Where is he? Can we see him?" Patrick and Noah asked, firing questions in excitement and apprehension.

"Ask her" Robert said and pointed to the lady at the reception area. Riley led her siblings over to the desk.

"May I help you?" the lady asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes, I'm here to see my brother Julius Jackson" Riley said in a hurried tone.

"They have another brother?" Danny asked in confusion, his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead.

"Apparently" Harry said as he rested his hands behind his head. "Anyone else as hungry as I am?"

"Let's wait for them before we get something to eat" Jake replied.

"As long as it's not an all you can eat buffet" Tom replied with a small laugh. Dougie rolled his eyes and crossed his arm over his chest, knowing that he couldn't curse in a hospital.

"Are you related to this Julius?" the lady asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't" Riley said impatiently. Patrick tugged on her shirt sleeve, but Riley pushed him away.

"This isn't good" Rhuben muttered.

"What, she didn't take her Anticonvulsants?" Harry asked. Patrick looked at him with wide eyes, silently asking how he knew that, but Harry waved a hand at him, silently saying it didn't matter.

"Yeah, she didn't" Noah said with a small sight.

"I won't let you see him unless you have a parent or guardian who is blood related to him" the lady replied. Riley gritted her teeth and slammed her palms onto the desk.

"You tell me where he is you yobbo** (1)**, or you'll regret it!" She snapped.

"Excuse me, could you get your daughter away from here, she's upsetting the patients!" the receptionist called to Robert, who ignored her and continued to read the newspaper that was in his hands.

"Well, now I'm definitely not going to let you see him" the lady said and pushed Riley's arms off of the counter.

"Well, that really solved our problem didn't it" Sydney said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Smart one" Riley growled at him and flicked him in the forehead. Sydney sighed and took a step back.

"I'm going to let that go because you're in a bad mood" he said in a quiet tone. Riley's face softened and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Wow, that definitely proves she has bipolar disorder" Dougie said and blinked rapidly.

"And that's weird coming from the person who likes her" Tom said as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Dougie demanded.

"We weren't that far away when you started to ask her out" Harry reminded him.

"Did he get turned down too?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough!" Tom, Harry, and Dougie snapped.

"We have to get going, there are a lot of patients for us to see" Jake said and pushed McFly towards the doctors that were waiting to give them instructions of what to say to the patients that were waiting for them.

* * *

"Hey, where'd the Jacksons go?" Harry asked after an hour and a half of visiting patients. They were now sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, trying to eat the food as they took a break. 

"Oh, they went to see if they could find their brother, without being caught by the doctors and nurses" Tom replied and pushed his tray of food away from him. "I don't think I can eat anymore of this rubbish."

"I'll take it!" Dougie said and grabbed the tray and started to inhale the food. Harry and Danny looked down at their trays and pushed them towards Dougie, who looked happy to keep eating.

"Hey, I'm going to find Jake so I can talk about our next concert" Tom said and walked towards the front of the hospital.

"Let's see if we can find the Jacksons" Danny said as he stood up.

"I'm going to keep eating" Dougie said through a full mouth.

"I'll come," Harry said as he stood up and stretched. He looked over at Danny. "Before we go, I want to know if this has anything to do with Rhuben turning you down."

Danny looked annoyed. "No, I think it's finally time we confront them about their father." He replied.

"Good idea," Harry agreed with a nod. "We'll tell you what happened later," he added to Dougie.

"Whatever," Dougie replied as he continued to eat.

"I don't even want to know how he can stomach that" Danny said as he shook his head. He and Harry walked through the hospital, looking for the Jacksons. They finally found Julius' room, and snuck in when there were no doctors around.

"Hey, he's asleep, maybe we shouldn't be in here" Harry whispered, glancing at the boy who was lying in the hospital bed. He looked like an older version of Sydney, but had a bad hair cut. There were a few scratches and cuts on his cheeks and forehead, and there was a gash on his arm that was sewn together.

"You don't think their dad got to him do you?" Danny asked dryly.

"Shh, I hear some voices!" Harry said. "Quick, into the closet!" he said and pushed Danny into the closet, and closed the door behind him.

"It _is_ Julius" Sydney whispered as he and his siblings walked into the room. As if he heard Sydney's voice, Julius opened his eyes.

"Hey, how are you guys?" he asked weakly.

"Better off than you," Rhuben replied. "What happened?"

"I was coming from the airport to go to a hotel, to surprise you guys here, when I got into a little car accident," Julius replied, he paused and took a shaky breath. "How are you guys holding up with dad?"

"Not good, he's worse than usual" Noah said softly.

"Worst part is I think that McFly knows that we're being abused" Patrick added.

In the closet, Danny let out a small gasp. Their suspicions were true; they were touring with kids being abused, and the abuser. It's no wonder Riley and Rhuben were so mad at the world.

"We're going to have to go soon," Riley said with a small sigh. "I know as soon as we get to the hotel, I'm going to pay for yelling at the receptionist, hopefully he doesn't break my arm like he did last time, and I want to play in the concert tonight."

"You might as well leave now, Dad has a way of finding us, no matter where we hide" Julius said with a small cough. "I promise I'll visit you guys soon."

"Ok, bye Julius" Sydney said softly and the five Jacksons left the room.

"It's true that they get abused, what are we going to do?" Danny asked Harry, who shook his head in reply.

"I don't know" he whispered back.

* * *

Jake had the same suspicions that McFly had. Every time he saw the Jacksons after Robert was with them, he had seen some kind of bruise or welt on them. They acted so peculiarly too, whenever it was hot, they refused to wear short sleeves. Whenever someone raised a hand to give them a high-five or a pat on the back, they would flinch away from them. And, he didn't want to admit it, but he could tell that they weren't taking a lot of showers, and they weren't changing their clothes a lot. He had seen this once when a childhood friend of his was being abused, and he knew that Robert was abusing his children. 

He just had to strike up the nerve to talk to Robert about it.

But Robert was a big man and Jake was a small person, he would have to wait for a good opportunity to talk to him, unless he wanted to risk getting his face rearranged.

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Yobbo: Loud Mouth**


	7. The Truth

**A/N: Just so you know, this story is going to be about 20 chapters long, and so it's not only about child abuse, there are going to be a lot of plot twists in the story. Like the plot twist in this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven –The Truth**

"Take that!"

"Ow, you're going to pay for that, bro!"

"You're never going to get me!"

Sydney jumped down from his bed and chased Patrick and Noah around the hotel room, waving a pillow over his head. He threw the pillow, and Patrick and Noah ducked just in time, but the pillow sailed through the air and hit a lamp, causing it to crash to the ground. The three boys gulped and stared at the lamp, not looking up until their father burst into the room, looking extremely angry. Patrick and Noah quickly pushed Sydney into the closet and locked the door.

Patrick cried out in pain as Robert grabbed him by the hair and threw him across the bedroom. He crashed into a night stand and flipped over it and laid still. Noah hurried over to his brother, but Robert grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. He grabbed Noah by the throat and started to squeeze hard. Noah gasped for air and clawed at Robert's hands as his air was slowly being depleted. He gasped and his hands fell to his sides as the edges of his vision got darker and darker. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and there was a rush of air to his lungs. Coughing, he looked up to see that Riley and Rhuben had knocked their father out, knocking him against an armoire and were helping Patrick off of the floor.

Noah hurried over to the closet and pulled Sydney out of it, he was crying softly and Noah brushed away his tears and they all walked into the hotel bathroom. Rhuben pulled out a small jar of cover up and started to apply it to the finger like bruises on Noah's neck.

Riley was applying antiseptic to the cuts on Patrick's back, causing him to wince in pain. Sydney watched the two, sitting on the counter.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?" Patrick asked as Riley wrapped bandages around his torso.

"Why does this have to happen to us? What made _us_ so desirable to be adopted and beat upon?" Sydney asked angrily. "I want a _real_ family!"

"We _are_ a real family," Noah said quietly. "The five of us."

"And there's no such thing as being safe." Rhuben added coolly.

* * *

"Hey Robert, can we talk?" Jake asked him as he stopped him from walking down the hallway. 

"I'm kind of busy" Robert said and held onto his hand. Jake looked down and saw the blood that was on his knuckles.

"What happened to your hand?" Jake asked calmly.

"I hit something" Robert replied distractedly and pushed by Jake and continued to walk down the hallway.

"You mean your children?" Jake called after him. Robert stopped walking and turned around slowly, a questioning look in his eyes. "Listen we know that you're abusing your children and it's not fair to them or to you. You need to stop hurting them all its doing is making it hard for them to trust anyone, and its really ruining their friendships and-"

"Your point?" Robert asked quietly. Jake took a step back, shocked, it was as if Robert didn't care what he was doing to his children. "So what if I hit my children? Its none of your business how I raise them and what I do to them."

"I'll go to the police" Jake warned.

"No you won't," Robert said. "Because if you do, there might be a little accident. You may find the youngest one with his neck broken. Or the others will be burned so badly you wouldn't be able to recognize them."

"You can't do this" Jake whispered.

"I can, and I am" Robert whispered back and continued to his hotel room.

* * *

"What did you guys want?" Patrick asked. "We need to practice before the concert" 

"There is no concert" Jake said.

"What are you talking about?" Rhuben asked slowly.

"We canceled the concert" Tom replied and took the lead. "Sydney, could you come here for a second?"

Sydney, who had grown to like Tom like and older brother, slowly inched forward, afraid of what was going to happen. Tom smiled reassuringly, and he knew that Tom wasn't going to do anything to hurt him.

"Turn around, please" Jake said softly. Sydney looked at him with wide questioning eyes, but did as he was told.

"Syd, don't!" Riley said, stepping forward. "You don't have to listen to them." Danny stood up.

"Why don't you want him to just turn around? Unless you're scared we're find something" he countered.

"The only thing I'm scared of-"

"Is your father, right?" Dougie asked quietly. Riley took a step back and exchanged looks with Rhuben. "You're not bathing as much as you should, you flinch every time someone raises a hand to you, you get mad at everyone for no reason, you hardly eat because you give the food to your brothers, and it seems like you don't have a good medical history."

"We're not asking anymore, we know. We know that you're abused." Harry added. "And don't try to deny it" he added when Rhuben opened her mouth.

"All right" Noah whispered. "All right. We won't deny it anymore, we're abused."

"Explains why there are cigarette burns on Sydney's neck" Tom said and gently pulled Sydney's shaggy hair away from his neck so he could see the six perfectly round cigarette burns. Sydney's eyes started to water and he started to cry.

"Why didn't you guys tell anyone, you wouldn't have had to go through the abuse from your father?" Jake said gently.

"Maybe they couldn't tell" Dougie said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"He's not our dad" Rhuben replied. "Ever wonder why he doesn't look like us? It's because we're adopted. But since we don't count him as an actually father, we're technically orphans."

"What happened to your parents?" Danny asked.

"I killed them," Riley replied her voice cracking. "It was an accident, actually. I was playing with their cigarette lighter, and it got hot, so I dropped it onto the carpet, the fire spread pretty quickly, we got out of the house, but they didn't." she cracked a small smile. "I can't say that I'm not happy, they beat us too."

"So you lived a life full of pain and suffering and fear" Jake said. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I have to call the police.

"NO!" Patrick and Noah shouted as Sydney grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't tell anyone, please" he whispered.

"If we don't call the police, then you'll get hurt more and more, you may even die" Harry pointed out.

"Its not going to make a difference, we tried telling the police that we're abused many times, but our dad has always found a way to make it seem like we were lying, even if we told you, he's going to find a way to stay free again." Rhuben said, shaking her head.

"Just, please don't do anything," Noah said. "We can handle this ourselves"

"Fine, but if there is _anything_ wrong, anything at all, you come to me, and we'll go to the police, I don't want you guys to get hurt for any reason."

"Don't worry all you have to do is make sure your father is happy" Dougie said.

"And what makes you think that you know everything about what we're going through?" Riley demanded in a hiss.

"Because I was abused a little bit before my mom got a divorce from my dad" Dougie replied staring at her.

* * *

"Hey, Rhuben, wait up!" 

Rhuben looked over her shoulder and stopped walking as Danny hurried to catch up to her. She thought that no one had heard her when she left the hotel early that morning. She needed to take a walk to clear her head, after admitting, last night that she was abused. Everything was so confusing.

"What, are you going to ask me out again, or are you going to kidnap me and take me to the police?" She asked dryly and continued walking when Danny caught up to her.

"No, I wanted to talk, about anything that will keep your mind off your father" Danny replied. Rhuben stopped walking again.

"Why?"

"I want to be your friend" Danny replied. "We all want to make sure that you guys are safe and that you can finally be happy."

"I'll be happy once my dad is dead." Rhuben replied and continued walking the streets of Adrian. Danny walked with her and the two stayed silent for a few minuets. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Danny replied with a small smile. "But go ahead."

"Why'd you ask me out?"

"Why'd you turn me down?" Danny shot back in reply. "I mean, most girls would-"

"That's your problem right there." Rhuben interrupted. "You compare me to 'most girls'. Yeah, well, I'm not like most girls. I don't care about make up. I don't care about clothes. I care about my brothers, and being a musician. And the other thing that bugs me is the fact that you think the only reason I will go our with you is because you're famous. Why don't you think about that, while I go back to the hotel? Later"

Rhuben turned and walked back to the hotel as Danny stared after her, shocked and confused.

* * *

"Dougie, I want to talk to you" Riley said as she caught up with him in the pool of the hotel. "You don't mind, do you Tom?" 

"Oh no, I was trying to get away from him anyway" Tom replied with a small chuckle and grabbed his towel and walked away.

"What's up?" Dougie asked, putting his lip piercing back in and towel drying his hair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine; my dad hasn't bothered me today, it seems that he knows what happened last night," Riley chuckled. "I can only wish."

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Dougie asked as he dried his hair.

"Yeah, how did you get over being abused?" Riley asked. "I can't go a day without thinking about when I was young when I first started to get hit. I get these weird nightmarish flashbacks and stuff."

"Let me as you a question, how come you won't tell the police, besides the fact that you say they won't find any evidence?" Dougie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm afraid he'll come back and hurt my brothers." Riley replied. "That's the only reason Rhu and I take most of the punches and hits, we do it to make sure our brothers are safe."

"You do know that Harry, Tom, Danny, Jake, and I, we'll do anything to keep you guys safe" Dougie said. "You know that right?"

"We appreciate that" Riley replied with a nod.

"So, what are you going to do if your dad gets put in jail?" Dougie asked.

"Don't know, Julius is still in the hospital and he's almost 18, so he would be our legal guardian, at least, if the social security doesn't find us first."

"That sucks" Dougie commented. "At least you have friends to get through this."

"Yeah, you're all great friends" Riley said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "If you're all not farting, you're screaming at each other."

Dougie grinned evilly, reached out, and shoved Riley into the pool. She swam up for air and spat water out. "I've always wanted to do that."

"You're going to die, Poynter!" Riley cried, pulling herself out of the water and ran after him as he ran back to his hotel room

* * *

**A/N: If you like this story, please recomment it to other people.**. 


	8. Flashbacks, Arrested

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is really short. Also, if you like this story, please, please, recommend it to other people.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Flashbacks, Arrested**

"Guess where we're going next on our tour" Danny said as soon as the bus pulled away from the hotel. "Unfortunately it's a long drive away but it's really sunny and has a lot of stars."

"There's only one place that is that far away, is really sunny, and has a lot of stars" Patrick said with a smile.

"L.A.!" Sydney shouted happily.

"What?" Riley and Rhuben cried in shock.

"Don't you want to go back and see our friends?" Patrick asked his sisters.

"No" Riley replied coolly.

"Hey, you guys, we got a review in the paper. It's from that make up concert we did" Tom said as Jake handed the newspaper to him. He unfolded it and read it out loud.

"The DarkElements/McFly concert is off to a great start. Unfortunately, last night's concert seemed to lack enthusiasm from the DarkElements, as they didn't sing with as much emotion as they always did. Hopefully these next few days will let them figure out what's wrong and regroup."

Patrick stared at his hands as he listened to Tom. It wasn't their fault that they had just admitted to being abused. That would ruin anyone's concentration. It just reminded him of one of the days that they were in the orphanage.

"_They haven's spoken since they've gotten here" _

"Can you blame them, they're parents just up and died in a tragic accident, and no one know where their eldest brother is, anyone would act like that"

"I just figured that the two girls would have said something by now, they always say that there should be some emotions. Maybe they're in shock"

"The doctors checked if were in shock, and they aren't"

"I just think that they should talk to someone soon, if not, I'll be even more worried then I am right now"

"You shouldn't worry about them at all"

Noah turned away from the sitting room and walked back to where the kids were playing. He brushed a tear off of his cheek and sat down where his siblings were, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head, so all anyone could see were his eyes, which brimmed with tears.

Ever since his mom and dad died, he had been crying a lot more than usual. He used to be such a strong boy, but he just had an emotional breakdown when he realized that he wouldn't see his mom, dad, or eldest brother again.

"Noah, how many times do I have to tell you to stop crying?" One of his eldest siblings, Rumiku, who now likes to go by Rhuben, asked in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry" Noah whispered, sniffing.

"Come here" Rhuben said and held out her arms. The small, six year old boy got up and walked over to his nine year old sister. Noah climbed into her arms, tears falling down his face.

"I just miss them a lot" he whispered, his lower lip trembling.

"How can you miss someone that hurt you all of your life?" Rhuben asked in a cool tone.

"I just miss when they were nice to us" Noah admitted. "And no one knows where Julius is, who can tell if he is even alive"

"We can, we know he's alive, deep in out hearts" Rikku, who now likes to go by Riley, said firmly. "You just have to remember that"

"What if he isn't alive?" Patrick, Noah's twin spoke up. "What if he is dead?" 

"_Then he went to heaven" Rhuben replied. _

"What's heaven?" Noah asked quietly.

"Heaven is a place you go, where you turn into an angel to take care of your friends and family when you die" Riley replied.

"Would mom and dad go to heaven?" Patrick asked. Sydney, who was sitting on the ground as content as a 1 year old could be, looked up in curiosity.

"No, they would never go to heaven, no matter how hard they tried" Riley replied quietly.

"All right kids, time to go to sleep!" one of the watchers called.

"You heard her, sleep" Rhuben said and laid the three boys on the ground as Riley pulled a blanket over them.

"Good night Rumi, Good night Ruki" Patrick and Noah yawned.

Riley and Rhuben hesitated, thinking of how they changed their names.

"Good night" the twin girls replied. 

"That's pretty good though" Harry said reassuringly. Patrick broke away from his reverie as Tom burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Did you hear this?" Tom asked and turned the newspaper around. On the front page was a picture of Rhuben and Danny standing close to each other, the headline said: _**Is there a new love forming**_

"WHAT?" Rhuben shrieked and grabbed the newspaper as her siblings laughed tiredly.

"That's the only problem being famous, you don't get any privacy anymore" Tom said with a laugh.

"Better not let daddy see it" Sydney warned her.

"It's not funny!" Rhuben snapped. Harry picked his nose and leaned forward to wipe the booger onto her cheek. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You said _snot_" Harry cracked and grinned.

"That's disgusting." Noah said and laughed as Harry wiped the booger off onto Dougie's cheek.

"Ugh, not your bogey again!" Dougie cried and grabbed a t-shirt and wiped it off his cheek.

"Hey, that's my T-Shirt!" Tom protested and pulled it back out of Dougie's grasp. "And it's got Harry bogeys on it now, great."

Riley pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as it rang. She looked at the number on the screen, her face darkened, and she put it away.

"Wrong number" she replied as she put her phone away.

"Hey, who wants to play a video game?" Danny asked as he grabbed the controller to the Xbox.

"How about 'Whack-a-Danny', for making this happen?" Rhuben said and rolled up the newspaper, and slapped him on the head with it.

"Ouch! Stop, this wasn't my fault! Danny cried as he covered his head with his hands.

"When in doubt, blame Danny" Tom said and laughed as he leaned back and watched Rhuben pummel Danny.

* * *

**-8 Hours Later, in LA-**

"What's this?" Robert demanded as soon as the Jacksons got to the stage. He held a copy of the newspaper in front of him. Sydney wrinkled his nose when he smelled the alcohol that was on Robert's breath. Rhuben opened her mouth to answer, but Robert slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" Jake called as he rushed over and grabbed Robert's arm. "There's no need to hit her."

"Shut up!" Robert snarled and pushed him away. "You don't have to worry about having a slut as a daughter."

"She's not a slut!" Danny said as he walked forward. "She's a really great person, but you're too stupid to realize it."

"You better shut up or-"

"Or what, you'll hit them again?" Tom asked, also taking a step forward. Robert shoved him backwards.

Tom shoved him back and Robert raised his arm to strike him. Riley grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach, earning a backslap across the face, which knocked her backwards. She got back up and kicked him in the stomach; he grabbed her by the hair and threw her again, slamming her into a concrete wall.

Rhuben leapt onto Robert's back and wrapped her hands around his neck. Robert bent over and threw Rhuben to the floor, just as Patrick and Noah sent kicks to the side of his neck. Drunken and enraged, he swept the two boys off to the side with a sweep of his arms. Harry tackled Robert to the ground and pinned him there as Dougie quickly dialed the police.

"You're not going to hurt them ever again" Jake said to Robert.

"I'll see about that," Robert growled back and turned to his children. Riley was leaning against the wall that she was thrown against, Patrick and Noah were leaning against each other, Dougie was holding Rhuben up, and Sydney was holding onto Tom's pants leg. "I'll come back and get you guys."

"Sure, if you ever get out of jail" Riley replied.

"Trust me, I'll get out of jail, and I'll hunt you down" Robert vowed.

"We're going to make sure that you never hurt them again" Danny said. "Even if we have to kill you to do so."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Dougie asked.

"It's a dramatic moment" Danny replied as he shrugged casually.

The police came in about twenty minuets later and arrested Robert Jackson. The Jacksons were brought into jail and were questioned for 3 hours straight, while McFly performed onstage, apologizing and saying that the DarkElements had all gotten food poisoning.

As they were being questioned, the Jacksons couldn't stop smiling as they figured out that they wouldn't have to feel any pain from the hands of their father anymore. They were going to have a court case soon, but they didn't want to think about that at all, it would just bring back the bad memories.

While they were performing, Jake was staying at the jail, to see if there was anyway to keep the press from finding out and to figure out if the Jacksons had any other living relatives that would want to adopt them.

"Jake?"

Jake stood up as the Jacksons walked back over to him.

"Thanks for caring, we can finally go on with our lives without having to be scared that we'll do something wrong." Sydney said softly. Jake nodded and stood up.

"Listen, now that your father is in jail, you're going to need someone to look after you, since your brother is in the hospital." Jake said. "So, I'm offering to look after you for a while, kind of like a father figure, but as a friend too."

"Thank you" Riley said with a nod.

"It was just me, it was the guys, and you have to thank them too" Jake said. "Come on; let's go back to the arena, maybe we'll get there in time for you to perform with them."

"Jake, has anyone ever told you that you were awesome!" Rhuben asked with a genuine smile.

"My girlfriend, but in this case I don't think she counts" Jake said with a laugh. "Come on, we're going back to your _real_ family."


	9. Friendly Competition

**A/N: You probably don't like reading lyrics in a story. But I needed to put it into this one because I needed you to see the parts that the Jacksons and McFly sing when they perform the same song, and the good thing is that you can listen to the song and imagine them singing it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Friendly Competition**

"Syd, sing along with the scale, I need to test your throat" Riley said as she held her guitar out in front of her. It was thirty minuets before their concert in Austen, Texas. McFly was going to go on first this time, but what they didn't know was that the last song they were going to perform, Star Girl, the Jacksons were going to come onstage and perform the song with them.

"All right," Sydney nodded and took a swig of water. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa" he sang as Riley slowly picked out the notes.

"Open your mouth" Patrick commanded and popped a throat lozenge into Sydney's mouth as soon as he opened it. "Just in case you're getting a sore throat, normally you can reach the high notes easier."

"Got it" Sydney said and went to go find his violin.

"Hey Dougie, follow me" Tom whispered as he walked over to Dougie.

"Why are you whispering?" Dougie asked at full volume. Tom shushed him and placed his hand over Dougie's mouth and dragged him off to the Confession Cam booth. "What do we need to confess this time?"

"Danny's undying love for Rhuben" Harry snickered and backed away from Danny's reach as he tried to slap Harry.

"No, I was looking at your guys' confessions and I came across this one" Tom said as he pressed 'PLAY' on the camera.

"Wait a minute, you watched our confessions when we all agreed that we would only watch them when the tour is over" Danny said and wagged his finger back and forth. "I am _very_ disappointed in you Thomas."

"Bloody hell" Tom groaned. "For once, just shut up and watch the video" he fast forwarded the tape until it showed a close up of Sydney's face.

"_Is it on?" Sydney asked._

"_Yes, now get out of the way" Patrick said impatiently and pulled him back away from the camera._

"_Hey, we're the DarkElements and we wanted to make a serious confession" Riley said and brushed her strand of red hair out of her blue eyes._

"_Yeah, we wanted to confess how relieved we are" Rhuben added. "Ever since Riley and I were nine, well, since we were born actually, we have to worry about all of the pain from our dad and to make sure that our brothers were well fed and weren't getting hurt as badly as were. We hadn't felt like anyone loved us for a long time, and because of this we weren't able to trust many people."_

"_But, when Julius, our older brother, persuaded us to agree to go on tour with McFly, it was probably the best decision we ever made" Patrick said with a nod. "They became some of our best friends, but it took Riley and Rhuben a while to finally trust them."_

"_They found out that we were being abused and helped us get our father arrested." Noah said. "We want to thank them and Jake, because our biggest fear was that if we told someone we'd be split up and would be adopted to different families around the world, which is why we never said anything."_

"_But now we know we're safe with them and we hope we have a lot of fun. We owe our happiness and the future of the tour all to them. So, thanks guys" Sydney said and smiled so his dimples appeared in his cheeks._

Then the camera went blank.

"Wow" Danny said blinking, his mouth dropped open.

"That's so sweet" Harry said in a high-pitched girly tone and burst out laughing. "Why'd you want to show us that anyway?"

Tom snorted. "Do you seriously think that Riley and Rhuben would admit that to us face to face?"

"They'd probably die first" Dougie agreed.

"Hey guys, its time for you to go on!" Patrick called, waving them over as they walked out of the confession cam booth.

"Great now we have to deal with flashes from girls, lots of screaming, and probably being deaf" Dougie said as he picked up his bass guitar.

"Isn't it great?" Danny asked as he put his arm around his friend and hurried out onstage.

"Hey everybody, we're McFly, and we're glad that you could come out tonight!" Tom said into a microphone over the loud screams and cheers.

* * *

"Ok, this last song that we're going to perform, before the DarkElements take the stage, is called 'Silence is a Scary Sound' and it goes like this" Dougie said into the microphone and waited as Tom started the song.

Backstage, the Jacksons hurried to their spots to walk down the steps that moved up behind the band that was playing.

"So you guys remember what to do?" Rhuben whispered to her brothers. They nodded and she turned to Riley and gave her a high-five. "Let's rock this"

"Hells to the yeah!" Riley replied.

**[Dougie **I look into the sky  
And I have to ask why  
She'd go and leave me  
Oh why do feelings have to die?  
Was it all just a sign?  
Of what its meant to be

**[Tom **Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

**[Dougie/Danny **Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I know that love will never last

The Jacksons got up and walked to the stairs. Riley started to play the bass guitar as they walked down the steps. The crowd started to scream and cheer louder, and McFly turned and looked at the DarkElements in shock as Riley started to sing.

**[Riley **I'm torn up inside  
There's a hole in my mind  
When you're not next to me  
So I hope you choke and die  
On every single lie

look what you've done to me

Tom smiled when he realized what they were doing and moved to the side so Patrick and Noah would have room at his microphone. Danny moved to the side as Rhuben moved up next to him, her fingers flying over the electric guitar. She wasn't as good as Riley was on it, but she knew that she would be able to play well enough to not mess up.

**[Patrick**Well I'm just too excited  
**[Noah**The end of this can be sighted  
**[Tom**She's over due for a break out  
[**Patrick/Noah/Tom**I better go before she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

[**Riley/Rhuben/Danny/Dougie**Funny feeling happened today  
So we'll bury it in the past  
Didn't mean much that much anyway  
I know that love will never last

**[Danny**Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
**[Rhuben**She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brain out.  
[**Danny/Rhuben**Silence is a scary sound

[**Riley/Dougie**Funny feeling happened today  
[**Riley/Rhuben/Danny/Dougie**Somewhere buried in the past  
Didn't mean much that much anyway  
I knew that love will never last  
Funny feeling happened today  
Somewhere buried in the past  
[**Riley/Dougie**Didn't mean much that much anyway  
I knew the love would never last

"Give it up for McFly everybody!" Sydney shouted into a microphone that was sitting by the drums. Harry moved down with his band mates and he, Tom, Danny, and Dougie took a bow as the DarkElements moved into their position for their performance.

* * *

"Again, that was awesome what you guys did for us" Tom said as he stared at the TV. Even thought it was 11:00 at night, the two bands were hanging out in McFly's hotel room, on a buzz from the great concert they just had.

"Jake, are we going to get a break from touring soon?" Danny asked in a whiny tone as he flopped onto the hotel bed. "We've been on the road and touring for almost a month, and we haven't had a vacation at all. And I'm tired of swimming in the hotel's pools."

Yes, the World tour has been going on for a month and the DarkElements and McFly are on their way to the Bahamas, finally out of the United States, but they still have a long tour ahead of them, not that they're complaining, but sometimes it can get tiring.

"How about we take a vacation in the Bahamas?" Sydney suggested. "I mean, we're in Texas right now so it's not that far away. And I always wanted to go there. It's the next place we're going. If we keep going at the pace we're going now, we should be there a few days earlier than we should be."

"Yeah, and it's warm and has nice beaches" Patrick added. Noah nodded in agreement. "Lots of natural light."

"And girls in bikinis, can't forget that" Harry said and gave Danny a high-five.

"You guys are all the same" Riley said as she shook her head. "All you care about is what a girl looks like, not what they want to pursue in college, what their ambitions are, or anything else like that. You're all shallow."

"So?" Patrick asked and grinned as Rhuben mussed his hair.

"Hey, Dougie and I aren't like that!" Tom protested as he turned off the TV and sat up on the couch.

"And we appreciate that" Rhuben said with a small nod. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"I'm going to have to talk to Leo to see if he would be up for driving to the airport a little earlier than usual. But I think that it would be a good idea" Jake said and then stopped and turned up the radio.

"What?" Patrick asked, Jake shushed him in reply and turned the volume up louder.

_Recently all we've been getting are requests for us to play either McFly's 'Don't Stop Me Now' and 'Five colors in her Hair' and the DarkElements' 'Hook, Line, and Sinker, and 'Falling into Darkness'. They must have loved those songs from the concert last night. Hopefully a concert DVD or a new CD will come out soon, because these two bands are all that these people can talk about._

"THAT'S UNREAL** (1)**" Patrick shouted, jumping up and down on the bed, causing Harry and Danny to fall off onto the floor.

"Goodonyermates! **(2)**" Rhuben added as she gave McFly high-fives and gave her brothers hugs.

"Bonza! **(3)**" Sydney added.

"Hey, I have something to say!" Tom said as he stood up. "We owe this all to the DarkElements. If you hadn't agreed to come on the tour with us, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. And for a special birthday surprise for Riley and Rhuben, we're going to make a joint music video for whatever song you want."

"How'd you know it was our birthday soon?" Rhuben asked in confusion. When she heard whistling, she turned to her brothers, who were looking at the ceiling and avoiding her gaze.

"How old are you turning?" Dougie asked.

"16" Riley replied in a sarcastic tone. "Hey, that means I can drive now, if only I got some to teach me." She turned to Jake. "How come you didn't mention we get to make a joint music video?"

"Who am I to ruin the surprise, right after you got rid of your father?" Jake asked and laughed as Sydney launched himself onto Tom's lap.

"Thanks Tom, this is going to be so cool!" he cried.

"Well, if that's our gift from Tom and Jake, I'm guessing, and then what's our gift from you guys?" Riley asked Dougie, Tom, and Harry. "And it better not be a booger!" she added, giving a stern look to Harry.

"I'm not _that_ disgusting" Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, since we're all bored, what do you want to do?" Sydney asked.

"Order room service?" Dougie asked. "I'm starving."

"No" Riley shot down.

"Go to the pool!" Harry said.

"No" Rhuben sighed.

"Watch more dull TV" Tom suggested in a bored tone.

"Ooh, I know!" Patrick leapt to his feet and jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. He threw coats and bags out of his way and grabbed a box that was tucked in the corner. "What about Twister."

"Oh, I _rule_ at that game!" Sydney said, getting off of the bed.

"I'll spin for you guys" Jake said and grabbed the spinner.

"Either you're afraid to play against us, or you just suck at it" Rhuben said as she pulled off her socks.

"No, I just don't want to try and squeeze onto a small mat with nine other people," Jake replied and spun the needle. "Right hand yellow."

* * *

"Right hand blue" Jake declared as he spun the needle again.

"Liar" Rhuben exclaimed, her arms quaking from holding up her weight. "I think you'll find that says right hand _green_"

"No it doesn't" Jake denied, swiftly moving the pointer over the blue dot.

"You cheater!"

"I can't cheat. I'm the spinner remember, so my word is law. Now come on Rhuben. Right hand blue." Reluctantly Rhuben did as she was told, so she found herself leaning forwards onto her right hand.

"I can't hold myself much longer!" Patrick cried out and collapsed to the ground, bringing Noah down with him. Noah sighed in relief and the two boys pulled themselves off to the sidelines where Riley, Tom, and Sydney were watching Harry, Dougie, Danny, and Rhuben battle out the win.

"Right foot red" Jake said as he spun the pointer. Sydney has stood next to him to make sure that he wasn't going to cheat again.

Luckily for him, that only required Rhuben to slide her foot sideways to find an empty red space. Doing this, she turned to check what she was doing, and her eyes focused on Danny's face. Him, quite that close, with his gaze fixed on her face made her go dizzy, and she had to lock her joints to stop herself collapsing.

"Dude, there's a spider" Patrick said loudly.

"SPIDER, WHERE?" Danny shouted. His elbow gave way from the continued pressure of having his entire body weight on it, and the fact that he was thrashing around to make sure the spider was off of him, and he fell down, pulling Rhuben with him.

"Oops" he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Did I bruise? Here, let me kiss it better."

"Don't even think about it!" Rhuben declared and pushed him off of her, joining the others on the sidelines.

"And Harry Judd is going against Dougie Poynter to see who will last the longest" Noah said in an announcer voice.

"SHUT UP!" Dougie shouted. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

"Left hand yellow" Jake said as he spun the pointer.

"Do you dare me?" Riley murmured to Tom as she cocked her head towards Dougie. Tom grinned and nodded. Riley got up and pretended to move to the other side of the twister mat to get a better view. Carefully, she stuck her foot out and swiftly kicked Dougie in the butt, causing him to fall over. Tom, Danny, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Jake burst out laughing.

"OH YEAH, I WON!" Harry shouted as he punched the air and did a victory dance.

"Hey, that's not fair, she knocked me over!" Dougie replied.

"Hey, it's my birthday, I can do what I want" Riley replied and smirked smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure, does that mean you can jump out of a window too?" Dougie asked.

"If you were underneath it, sure" Riley shot back as she narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't good" Sydney sighed as he placed his chin in his hands. "Dougie is a guy who speaks his mind, and Riley is a girl who loves to argue, and mostly wins arguments."

"Nah, I don't think that she'll beat up Dougie" Danny replied as a grin stretched across his face.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, glancing at the two teenagers who were arguing with each other.

"Dude, it's totally obvious that they like each other" Rhuben pointed out. "They have the same taste in music, they play the same instrument, and they're both stubborn."

"Bite me!" Riley growled as she turned towards her sister. Rhuben stuck out her tongue and Riley stuck hers out back.

"Just to make sure that there's no blood shed during this tour, I propose that we have a night on the town, let's go bowling" Tom said as he stood up.

"What? Don't you think its time to go to sleep?" Jake asked as he yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes.

"Nope, let's go bowling!" Dougie declared.

"Ooh, that means that I can put this up on our website" Sydney said as he pulled a video camera out of his bag.

"Guys against Girls" Harry declared.

"Sure, if you want your asses to be whooped" Rhuben replied and gave Riley a high-five. "The guys go first."

"Go ahead, but I'm going to my room to go to sleep" Jake said and left the hotel room, grabbing an extra card key along the way. "Don't get in too late; you're going to need sleep if you want to get to the Bahamas earlier than scheduled."

"Why, just so you can look at our hot bodies?" Dougie asked, completely ignoring Jake as he left the room.

"Sure, you're freaking hot and sexy, Doug" Riley said as she rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you'd meant that" Tom said and gave a sly grin.

"Anything to get him out the door" Riley replied.

"Or into your pants" Harry replied.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Unreal: ****Excellent!**

**2. Goodonyermate: ****Good for you, well done!**

**3. Bonza: Great!**


	10. Old Friends, Boyfriends, and Girlfriends

**Chapter Ten – Old Friends, Boyfriends, Girlfriends**

"We're going to be at the hotel in about an hour" Jake said as he kept his eyes on the road. Even thought it was Tom that was driving the rental car, he didn't trust the 17 year old boy driving. "Hey, Riley, Rhuben, have you decided what music video you wanted to do?"

He was met with silence. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Riley was texting on her sidekick, a dark look in her eyes and a scowl on her face. She closed the sidekick and tossed it to the floor, glaring. Rhuben was starring out the window and every few seconds she would sigh in depression.

"Rhuben?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hm?" Rhuben replied, turning away from the window.

"Have you guys decided what music video you want to do?" Danny repeated the question. Riley looked over at her sister and the two seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Yeah, we wanted to make a video of your guys' song, Friday Night" Riley replied.

"Ooh, I love that song!" Sydney cheered happily. "What were you guys planning on doing for the video exactly? Going to the beach?"

"We haven't worked that out yet" Rhuben replied and looked over at her sister as her cell phone rang. Riley looked at the number and growled, tossing her cell phone, it bounced off the dashboard and landed in Jake's lap.

"STOP CALLING ME YOU FREAK!" She shouted to her phone.

"I take it that it's either a wrong number or someone who won't stop calling you" Jake said as he picked it up and handed it back to her. Riley glared at him in reply and Jake held up his hands defensively.

"Hey guys, we're on the radio" Tom said and turned up the volume. Patrick instantly recognized the melody to I've Got You, and started to sing along. Tom, Riley, Rhuben, Noah, and Sydney joined in during the chorus.

"I never doubted you at all, when stars will you stand by and watch them fall? So hold me till the sky is clear, and whisper words of love right into my ear" Danny sang when it got to his part.

Rhuben couldn't help but let a smile slid onto her face, no matter how hard she tired to keep it off. Every time Danny sang, she couldn't help but smile; it was the same way when her brothers sang, because they were really talented, she couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't smiling" Rhuben denied.

"Yes you were," Harry insisted as he turned to completely face her, causing Sydney to be squished in between her and Danny.

"Losing feeling can't breathe!" Sydney gasped. Danny moved over a little bit and Sydney gasped in relief. "Thank you."

"You started to smile when Danny stared to sing" Harry said, a smile starting to form on his face as Rhuben's icy blue eyes flashed in anger. "You like him don't you?"

"No I don't!" Rhuben snapped as Sydney started to sing.

"Rhu-Rhu and Danny sitting in a tree," he sang at the top of his lungs. Patrick, Dougie, and Noah laughed and joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes loves, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

Riley snickered and added a little bit at the end. "Teach em' how to walk, Teach em' how to swim, Rhu-Rhu and Danny just had twins!"

"You guys are immature" Rhuben said, shaking her head, a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"Well, Dougie is, but I'm not sure about the rest of them" Tom said from the front seat and cried out when Dougie threw the peel of a banana Sydney was eating at the back of his head. "HEY, DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"

Jake rolled his eyes and covered his ears as the two bands started to scream and shout at each other. '_And everybody thought I was crazy to go into this business in the first place. They were right_.'

* * *

"Ok, today and tomorrow we have free time, and because the fans think you're getting here on Friday, you have these two days to yourself." Jake said as the two bands stood in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at.

"Even though we have free time, we have to schedule some time for practicing" Riley reminded them.

"How about at two o'clock/" Tom suggested. "Its eleven now, and that would give us enough time to go to the beach and see the sights."

"And by sights you mean all of the girls in bikinis, right?" Danny asked with a grin. Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head in weariness.

"I don't care what you guys do, as long as you're back here by 2" Jake said and started to walk to the longue.

"Oh no you don't!" Riley said and grabbed his arm. "You're hanging out with us at the beach."

"Don't you think I've suffered enough on the way over here?" he asked but Rhuben grabbed his other arm and the two bands dragged him outside into the bright sun. "Apparently not"

* * *

"Ouch, that's some hot sand!" Dougie cried as he jumped back onto the pavement.

"What would you rather, your feet to melt on the pavement, or them to burn on the sand?" Riley asked.

"That's not how you play" Danny said as he raised his arms over his head in a stretch. "It has to be something disgusting like, would you rather swim in a vat full of Harry's bogey's or would you rather take a shower under a sewer that only spewed vomit."

"Wow, that's really gross!" Patrick said as he held his stomach and bent over.

"You guys have a weird sense of humor" Jake laughed as he shook out his beach towel.

"We know" Dougie grinned and Rhuben took the opportunity to take a picture of him, she looked at the back of her digital camera and laughed.

"That's _so_ going on our website!" she declared. Harry looked at the picture and laughed too.

"Well Dougie, it looks like you're dream of being in a porn movie is coming true!" he added.

"Hey Noah, what would you rather?" Danny asked, bringing back the topic of his game. Noah just stared at him and blinked. "What, can't you talk?"

"No, I'm a mute" Noah replied.

"Oh, that makes sense" Danny said with a nod. Noah turned back to his siblings with a really confused look on his face. Tom slapped his forehead and shook his head as Harry and Dougie laughed.

"Wow, you really are as stupid as I thought" Rhuben said dryly as she shook her head.

"And apparently you're still the same rude girl that I know, and slightly love"

"Gen!" Sydney turned and flung himself into the girls' arms.

"Hey Gen, what are you doing out here?" Riley asked as the Jacksons crowded around her.

"I'm here on vacation with my Gran, my parents are busy as usual" Gen replied with a small laugh. It was then she noticed Danny and the others standing behind them. "I knew you were touring with McFly, but I thought you weren't coming here until Friday."

"Yeah, try not to make a big deal about it," Sydney said and rolled his eyes. "We're here for Riley's and Rhuben's birthday, its tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yeah, Gen this is Harry, Danny, Tom, and Dougie" Rhuben said. "Guys, this is our friend Gen." McFly looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. "What?"

"Sorry, we just expected you to introduce us as McFly, not by our individual names" Tom apologized. "Its nice to meet you, Gen."

"Is it ok if I have your guys' autographs?" Gen asked as she held out a notebook and a pen. "I was just writing a story when I noticed you guys."

"That's fine," Dougie said quickly, and grabbed the notebook and started to scribble on it.

"She said an autograph, not your life story" Harry snapped and grabbed the notebook from his hands. Tom pulled a copy of _Motion in the Ocean_ from his bag and signed that too.

"Oh, you want my autograph too?" Jake asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Put down the book, sign the autograph, and let's play volleyball or something" Riley said and tugged the book out of Jake's hand.

"DANIEL ALAN DAVID JONES!"

Danny winced when he heard a familiar yell. Slowly turning around, he turned and saw a girl with big blonde sausage curly and bright blue eyes storming towards him.

"Who's that?" Rhuben asked.

"His girlfriend Cecile," Tom muttered in reply. "How she got here from England, I don't know, but the bird looks pissed."

"Cecile, how are you?" Danny asked as he forced a smile.

"Don't give me that you idiot!" Cecile said and held up a newspaper. Riley recognized it as the newspaper that had Danny and Rhuben on the front.

"I knew that he'd regret that later" Dougie said with a small smile.

"I see that you brought her with you!" Cecile snarled as she saw Rhuben. Rhuben raised an eyebrow as Cecile walked over to her and got up in her face. "You better stay away from my boyfriend, there's no way that he would fall for a girl like you."

Rhuben took a step back. "That's girl is one loaf short of a bikkie** (1)**" Noah whispered to Patrick, who laughed loudly.

"Cecile, let's go on a walk" Danny said and took her hand in his. Cecile finally smiled and nodded in agreement. She shot one last glare at Rhuben, who smirked in reply and walked off with Danny.

"Wow, that definitely made my birthday better" Riley said with a laugh.

"So, who wants to play volleyball?" Jake asked, trying to change the subject. Sydney grabbed the ball from his hands and kicked it down the beach.

"First one to it gets to pick the teams!" he declared. Riley, Rhuben, Dougie, Tom, and Harry took off after the ball. As Patrick and Noah started to run, Sydney jumped onto Patrick's back and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me you ankle bitter **(2)**!" Patrick groaned and tried to get up.

Up ahead, Gen, Riley, and Rhuben easily outran Tom, Harry, and Dougie and were quickly closing in on the beach ball. Rhuben tripped her sister and pushed Gen into the sand, grabbing the beach ball.

"Ha! I get to pick the teams!" Rhuben said triumphantly.

"Just…because…we don't run much…doesn't mean that's why you got it" Tom said, gasping for air, his face red.

"Yeah it does" Gen replied. "And I suggest you take off your shirt before you get overheated. It can get pretty hot here in the Bahamas."

"Sure it's not just an excuse?" Harry asked as he took off his shirt.

"Let's not start that again and play the game!" Riley interrupted. "So there are ten of us here, so we can have even teams."

"Ok, on my team I have Riley, Gen, Sydney, and Noah" Rhuben said.

"So that means it's me, Tom, Harry, Dougie, and Patrick" Jake said. "That's fine with us, let's play."

* * *

"Hey Danny, where've you been?" Tom asked as soon as Danny walked into the hotel room. "You're twenty minuets late for practice."

"Yeah I know" Danny snapped as he walked over to his suitcase to grab another shirt.

"Are you ok?" Dougie asked.

"Does it seem like I'm ok?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No need to get mad at me because your girlfriend, who is a psycho by the way, is here and got mad at you and Rhuben" Dougie shot back.

"You know what Dougie; I'm going to let that go because I know you're never going to get a girlfriend."

"Guys, stop fighting" Harry said sternly.

"Harry's right, this isn't going to help us in the long run." Tom agreed, "Danny, you can either stop acting like something is shoved up your bum and tell us what's wrong, or just shut up and sing."

Danny sat down and grabbed his acoustic guitar, strumming it effortlessly and silently.

"Oh, by the way, the four of us, Riley and Rhuben, and Gen are going out to dinner tonight" Harry added. "Gen's grandmother remembered that it was Riley's and Rhuben birthday and offered to pay. Their brothers are going to do something special for them tomorrow."

"Great" Danny sighed as he looked up.

Annoyed of his attitude, Dougie grabbed a pillow and whacked Danny upside the head with it. Danny grabbed one and whacked him back; soon the two were on the floor, wrestling each other.

"Hey guys, knock it off!" Tom cried as he leapt to his feet. He ducked as Dougie and Danny threw pillows at him and the pillows hit Harry in the face.

"All right, who did that?" Harry demanded as he grabbed a pillow and started to whack the two boys on the floor, but on a back swing, he hit Tom in the face and he got into the wrestling match too.

"So I'm guessing this is what you guys do when you're supposed to be practicing" Gen said as she walked over and stood above them. Tom quickly got to his feet.

"Gen, what are you doing here?" he asked, brushing off his pants.

"Riley and Rhuben wanted me to get you guys, we're leaving early because there's so much traffic and we have reservations at four."

"What time is it now?" Danny asked.

"2:30" Gen replied and looked as she look at her cell phone.

"Tell the others we'll be at their hotel room in about 15 minuets" Tom replied. Gen nodded and left the room. "Last one to the bathroom shares the bed with Dougie" he said and sprinted to the door, diving inside, seconds before Harry or Danny could get to it.

Dougie rolled his eyes and started to pull the dead skin off the underside of his foot.

"Don't tell me you're going to eat that!" Danny cried. Dougie froze with his fingers halfway to his mouth before throwing the dead skin to the floor.

"You lose one bet" he said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Don't you think this restaurant's a little too expensive?" Rhuben asked. "And we're kind of underdressed"

"That's no problem, I like wearing jeans to a fancy restaurant, it bugs everyone and it's really amusing" Riley replied as she stuck her hands into her jeans pockets. "But I agree with the too much money."

She started to bring something out of her pocket, but Rhuben grabbed her arm. "If you brought that lighter here, you better not set the restaurant on fire.

"I won't, unless the stuff is too expensive" Riley smirked in reply.

"Don't worry about it, it's a favor from my grandmother, and she wants you guys to be happy" Gen replied as they waited for a table to be cleared. She hooked her arm with Tom's. "So Tom, do you mind being my date for tonight?"

"Who said anything about getting a date?" Rhuben demanded.

"Well, it's kind of obvious that Danny would be your date, Rhuben. And Dougie would be yours Riley," Gen turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry."

"Oh I'm fine, why would I want a date?" he asked sarcastically, although there was a smile on his face.

"At least your date wouldn't be cheating on you"

Riley froze and Rhuben whirled around at the recognizable voice. "What is it with all of the exes being here today?" she asked. Riley finally turned around to face her abusive ex-boyfriend, Ryan.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Who's this bloke?" Dougie asked with a frown.

"I'm her boyfriend" Ryan replied.

"No you're not, not after what you did" Riley shot back. Tom and Danny exchanged confused glances as Gen shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"You better take one big step back or you're going to get your white date** (3) **kicked" Rhuben added.

"Do you always have to get other people to fight your battles for you…bitch?" Ryan asked.

"You bloody don't call her that!" Dougie snarled and slammed his fist into Ryan's jaw. He fell to the ground and wiped blood off of his lip. Riley bit her lower lip, to keep herself from crying. Just seeing him there brought back the memories of abuse from both him and her father.

It was too much for her to bear.

"Hey, you guys stay and enjoy the dinner, I'm going back the hotel" Riley said and pushed her way out of the restaurant.

"Riley, wait!" Dougie called and ran after her.

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Bikkie: Biscuit**

**2. Ankle Biter: Young kid**

**3. Date: Ass (hole)**


	11. Dougie's Rejection, Danny's Gain

**A/N: Sorry this is chapter is shorter than the other ones I've put up. But I think you'll be happy with what happens at the end.**

**Chapter Eleven – Dougie's Rejection, Danny's Gain**

"Riley, stop! Ri, wait up!"

"Don't call me that!" Riley cried as she grabbed her head between her hands. "Don't ever call me that! Don't ever call me Ri!" Dougie stopped short, taken aback. "What do you want? Leave me alone!"

"Who was that guy?" Dougie asked gently as he grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her from walking away from him.

"An ex-boyfriend," Riley replied. "And probably the worst guy I could ever date." She added and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Why, what'd he do to you?" Dougie asked softly.

"He beat me, just like my dad did, and I was too stupid to think that he actually loved me" Riley spat in reply; she punched herself in the thigh. "And I was too stupid to think that he was ever going to stay out of my life."

"You're not stupid" Dougie said, grabbing her shoulders, Riley tried to squirm out of his grasp. "He's the one who's stupid enough to hurt you. He and your dad, they're both really stupid people."

"But at least he pretended to care, my dad never did!" Riley shouted. She started to pace back and forth, tugging at the end of her hair. "Besides my siblings, no one cares about me and they never will!"

"That's not true!" Dougie shouted back. "We all care about you! Tom, Harry, Danny, Jake, and me! We all care about all of you!" Riley shook her head and started to walk down the sidewalk. Dougie speed walked after her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me go!" she cried, trying to get away.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Dougie yelled. Riley slowly lowered her hands from her head but stared at the ground as tears fell down her cheeks. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs, cupped her cheeks, and pressed his lips against hers.

Riley pushed him away from her. Dougie starred at her in sadness as Riley slowly backed away, shaking her head. She turned and ran down the road, probably back to the hotel, but she could make it to the hotel in no time, it was only 3 miles and that was how far she had to run during cross country.

"Dougie?"

Dougie turned around and saw Danny, Rhuben, Tom, Harry, and Gen walk out of the restaurant and behind him.

"What happened?" Tom asked. "Where'd Riley go?"

"She went back to the hotel" Dougie replied and ran his fingers through his bleached hair. He forced a smile. "But she'll be ok, it's not that far."

"Are you going to be ok, mate?" Rhuben asked. Dougie's smile wavered slightly, but it remained nonetheless.

"I'll be fine" he said with a wave of the hand. "And she'll be with Jake and her brothers, do you guys still want to eat?"

"Yeah, sure" Tom replied slowly as he studied Dougie. He sighed as he led the others back to the restaurant. He knew that Dougie would tell him what was wrong eventually, even if it had to be dragged out of him.

"Actually, I don't feel like eating anymore" Rhuben said softly. "I can feel that Riley is really upset about something, I think I should just go and-"

"We're going to go take a walk" Danny interrupted. Rhuben raised an eyebrow at him and Gen couldn't help but smile.

"That's fine, we'll get together with your brothers tomorrow, Harry, Tom, and I are going to go back to the hotel" She said and tugged Harry and Tom's arms, leading them down the sidewalk.

"I guess we'll see you later then" Tom called over his shoulder.

"Well, I think I did Tom a favor, unfortunately for him, he's going to have trouble getting rid of Harry for five minuets" Danny said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that the only reason-"Danny cut Rhuben off.

"No, I wanted to help you get your mind off of all of these bad things that have been happening to your guys" Danny replied. "Let's get ice cream."

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" Rhuben asked in a teasing tone.

"Not unless she's psycho, we broke up" Danny replied and started to walk down the sidewalk, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Rhuben was staring at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming" Rhuben replied and jogged to catch up to him. "So, why'd you break up with her, she seemed…interesting."

"I'm taking a guess that's a nice way for you to put it" Danny laughed as Rhuben shrugged a knowing smile on her face. "Yeah, I broke up with her because she was too clingy. I mean, she got so upset just because some stupid paparazzi person got a picture of you and me and she thought I was cheating on her. I can't deal with that kind of stress."

"But you can deal with the stress of knowing that we're abused?" Rhuben asked. Danny stopped and grabbed her wrist.

"No one deserves that, even if you were someone I really hated, I would have helped you" he said seriously. Rhuben pulled her arm away and smirked.

"Who knew that you could actually be serious?"

Danny smiled and shoved her shoulder. Rhuben shoved him back and jumped out of the way as he tried to push her again. Laughing, she ran ahead of him, zigzagging back and forth across the sidewalk to make sure that he wouldn't catch her. Even though she was on the cross country team back home, Danny played soccer constantly and could easily catch up to her. They raced each other to an ice cream stand and being the perfect gentleman he is, Danny paid for them and they went

"I must admit it, you're not like any guy I know, Danny" Rhuben said as they walked quietly and ate their ice cream.

"Explain," Danny replied and chuckled.

"You're nice, probably nice than any guy I met, besides Tom," Rhuben added and Danny couldn't help but nod in agreement. "You can make me laugh, you can be serious when you need be, but overall, you're not a very serious guy, and you didn't give up on us when you knew we were being abused. You're not like every famous person."

"I told you, you should have given me a chance" Danny said as he stopped and faced her.

"Yeah, I should have" Rhuben agreed and gave a small smile.

"Here, give me your ice cream," Danny said and held out his hand. "I'm not going to eat it" he added as Rhuben pulled her arm away. With a suspicious look on her face, Rhuben gave him the ice cream cone. "Thank you," he said and took a step forward, pressing his lips against hers in a gently kiss. Danny expected Rhuben to pull away and yell at him, or slap him, but nothing came.

He broke the kiss and took a step back, handing her back her ice cream cone. "Uh, sorry about that" he apologized.

"No, its fine, I kind of…liked it" Rhuben said shyly, showing another side of her. "And you."

"Then why'd you turn me down when I asked you out the first time?" Danny asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I've been hurt and rejected by so many guys I started to think that they were all the same, which isn't fair to you" Rhuben replied.

"Fair enough," Danny replied and took her hand. "C'mon, let's go back to the hotel."


	12. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Twelve – Happy Birthday**

The next morning, the girls' 16th birthday, Riley woke up early, from lack of sleep, and because she wanted to take a walk. She sat up and turned to the side, shocked that Rhuben was already sitting up and staring back at her.

"You know, when you don't sleep, it's really creepy to wake up to you staring at me" Riley told her twin dryly. Rhuben laughed softly.

"I know, it's just funny," she said and then her face grew serious. "We need to talk about Julius and our living arrangements."

"What about them?" Riley asked, running her hands over her face.

"Well, Jake said that Julius should be completely healed by the time our tour is over, which isn't that far from now" Rhuben reminded her sister, who nodded for her to go on. "Jake said that since Julius is 18, he's legal to take care of us, but the only problem is, Julius needs to go to college."

"I see the problem, but can we talk about this later, we need to work on what we're going to wear and what we're going to do for the concert tonight" Riley said, holding up a hand. Rhuben nodded and left the room to wake up her brothers, who were sleeping on the couch in front of the TV, where she found them the night before.

Riley leaned over and grabbed her phone as it rang. "Hey Gen" she greeted her friend.

"_How'd you know it was me?"_ Gen asked, sounding thoroughly shocked.

"It's called Caller ID" Riley replied. "Why'd you call?"

"_I wanted to talk to you about Dougie, and how you ran away after he kissed you."_

"How'd you know about that?" Riley asked, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

"_We saw you when we were coming out of the restaurant, and hung back a little bit. Just so you wouldn't see us. How could you do that though? He's obviously crazy about you and I know you like him."_

"I know I do. That's the problem."

"_How's you liking him a problem_?

"If you're last name is Jackson or you're related to one, or you're anywhere near one, then you're bound to be in trouble, and I don't want to put him through that. I'll talk to you at the concert Gen, see ya" Riley said and hung up her cell phone.

She had lain back down and was falling asleep again when she felt, who she thought was Sydney, jump on top of her. "You're not going to leave until I move are you?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"No, now wake up" Danny replied. "We have to work on the music video and then get over to the arena."

"I'd be glad to if you'd get off me" Riley muttered in reply, she cried out in pain as Danny rolled over her and onto the floor. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head on the way out the door.

"OW!" Sydney wailed from outside the door.

"Sorry!" Riley called back, over bursts of laughter.

-

_No no no nothings wrong with dreaming  
Go, go, go, you're dreaming all away  
One love, one life  
That's enough to get you through the night  
Tomorrows gonna be a brighter day_

They come alive when I work the nights  
I guess I should have seen the warning signs

Sydney turned away from the monitor that had just shown the music video that the DarkElements and McFly had created. He was getting ready to tell the others that they did a great job and that the technical producer said it should be out on the internet and on the TV in two weeks, but he didn't get the chance because of all of the screams from their fans.

"You guys can sign autographs for twenty minuets, then I need you back at the hotel for lunch, and then over to the arena for practice." Jake said and walked over to the technical produce to talk to him.

"Ok, come on guys" Riley said and led her siblings over to the crowd that was standing behind the caution tape they put up while shooting their music video. She grabbed a notebook from a brunette girl and grabbed the pen. "What do you want me to sign?"

"Your name please" the girl replied. Riley quickly signed her name and handed the notebook to Patrick. "Hey, are you and Dougie dating?"

"No" Riley replied shortly.

"Then how come on all of the interviews and talk shows you were on, it seemed like you were dating him?"

"You can't always believe what you see on the TV" Rhuben cut in as she signed a boy's arm.

The brunette shrugged. "Too bad, I would be happy to date him" she said as Noah signed his name. "Can I get a hug too?"

"Sure" Noah replied and hugged the girl as her friend took a picture. After the DarkElements finished signing her notebook, she and her friend giggled their way over to McFly.

"That was weird" Sydney commented after he took a picture with a fan.

"What was?" Tom asked as he signed a poster and a CD for a guy with a Mohawk. "Here you go dude"

"There are a lot of people asking if Dougie is going out with anybody" Sydney replied and posed for another picture. Tom chuckled to himself.

"That's because he won the Most Fanciable Male" Tom replied and turned as Dougie pushed Danny away from a news camera, declaring that the camera should only stay on him. "So, what happened between you guys last night?" he asked Riley.

"I wouldn't talk about that while we're standing in front of thousands of listening fans, and a news reporter" Rhuben replied and signed a guys' forehead.

"Good point" Tom agreed and signed a girls' stomach.

"There are a lot of weird people out here" Patrick said, shaking his head in disbelief as a girl asked him to sign his chest, which Riley quickly denied saying that he was too young.

"I'll do it!" Danny offered a grin on his face. Rhuben slapped him upside the head and pushed him away. After all of the fans went away, Gen said she wanted a group picture of all of them to put in her scrapbook.

"Sure, if you don't mind making a copy for me" Sydney replied.

"No problem" Gen replied and got down on one knee to get a better view for the camera. McFly stood together in their signature pose, with their arms raised over their heads, and the DarkElements stood together, their arms around each other.

"That's perfect" Gen said with a smile as she looked at the picture on the back of her digital camera.

"Let's get to the hotel for lunch, I'm starving." Dougie said as he rubbed his stomach animatedly.

"You're always hungry, so what else is new" Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Race ya back" Patrick said as he grinned. "First on there gets five bucks."

"Make it twenty and you have a deal" Danny said quickly.

"But that's unfair because you all have longer legs than we do!" Sydney protested. "Hey! Cheaters!" he shouted to his sisters, who bolted ahead of the others.

"It's not our fault you're so slow!" Rhuben shouted back over her shoulder.

-

"Mmm, this food is great!" Dougie said as he slurped back a strand of spaghetti. The others were starring at him, they had finished eating a half hour ago, and Dougie was still eating.

"How can you still eat?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"I eat when I'm depressed" he mumbled in reply and everyone looked at Riley, who ignored them by pretending to look at a text message on her cell phone. "Its not her fault, I got a call from my mom and my sister, they say that my dad came back to visit."

"Seriously?" Tom asked after a few moments of stunned silence. Dougie nodded. "How's they take it."

"They were surprised at first, and then my mom talked to him a little bit, he wants to take her back, but she's not that forgiving about it, I'm proud of her for that." He said with a small smile.

"Now that's a smile I've been waiting to see, good to see you happy again" Danny said and clapped appreciatively.

"You're nuts, Danny" Rhuben said with a small laugh.

"No, he's completely psycho." Sydney replied and made the famous slashing sound from the horror movie.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Jake asked as he walked up to them.

The two bands nodded and walked out of the hotel restaurant, ignoring the flashes and clicks of the camera. They were used to a camera following them around everywhere because they were currently making a Concert DVD that would show the people around the world what they do during their free time during the tour, and for those of them who couldn't go, they were going to be able to see it that way.

"You got us a limo?" Harry asked when they walked out of the hotel. Jake nodded and watched as Patrick, Noah, and Sydney jumped inside, yelling at how cool it was. "Actually, Julius sent me the money to rent it for you guys." He said to Riley and Rhuben.

"Remind me to call him later" Rhuben said to Riley, who nodded in reply.

"Since you're probably going to be wiped out after the concert, we want to give you your gifts now" Noah said and handed Rhuben a silvery bag.

Harry, Dougie, and Danny pushed three boxed towards them. From Patrick and Noah the two girls got a new MP3 player, from Sydney they got a new laptop, from Harry they got new t-shirts, from Danny they each got a picture of him (to which they both slapped him on the arms and on the head.), and from Dougie they got two group pictures, the first one from when they started the tour and didn't get along, and the second one from a couple of hours ago.

"That's cool, thanks guys" Riley said with a genuine smile.

"Oh, and for today's concert, I thought it would be cool to make it that you all are performing at the same time instead of one performing first, then the other performing." Jake added as they arrived at the arena.

"Awesome, this is going to be great!" Sydney cried as they got out of the limo and walked backstage.

"Hey Dougie, I want to talk about what happened last night" Riley said, grabbing his arm.

"You don't have to, Gen already told me what was wrong" Dougie replied. "And I understand. You're not emotionally ready to be in a relationship and that's fine with me because you're one of my best friends and you're worth waiting for."

Riley smiled and gave him a hug.

"Come on you guys, we have to decide the last song we're going to perform together" Tom called and Dougie and Riley walked towards the others.

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we know we're going to do a good job anyway" Sydney replied as he climbed into Tom's lap to be seen and heard.

"Yeah, but we want the audience to be happy" Harry pointed out as he drummed his drumsticks onto his legs.

"How about this, we pull someone up onto the stage and take a request from them" Noah suggested.

"Great idea" Danny said with a nod. "Oh by the way, we never got a chance to ask, how's your birthday so far?"

"It's perfect, and has been ever since we woke up" Rhuben replied.

"Because you have us?" Patrick asked with a cheeky smile.

"And the best friends we could ever have" Riley added as she mused his hair. She looked up and caught the embarrassed looks on McFly's faces and laughed. "You guys are so weird."


	13. Anger Management

**Chapter Thirteen – Anger Management**

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING?"

"I can't help it, it just sounds so funny!"

Danny covered his face with his hands as he continued to laugh. His band mates and the DarkElements were trying to write a song together, but Danny would always burst out laughing each time they would start the beginning of the song. That has been happening for the past hour, and it was getting annoying.

"I think you guys need a break." Jake said as he walked out of the kitchen in the suite. "You've been up all night long."

"That's because we had the BEST concert ever!" Sydney cheered and then looked at the bottle in Jake's hand. "Ooh, you're butchering" he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm what?" Jake asked, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Drinking" Rhuben replied as if it was obvious. "You shouldn't be drinking in front of my brothers; they pretty much mimic everything you do."

"No they don't" he said and blinked rapidly.

"No we don't" Patrick protested and blinked rapidly too. Riley, who was getting impatient, shook her head.

"Can we please just get back to the song?" she asked in a deathly quiet, yet demanding tone, tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"Sure, let's do that" Tom said he was also very annoyed of Danny interrupting them, and wanted to finish the song before he went to sleep. "Ok, let's start again" he said and tapped the side of his acoustic guitar, counting out the beats.

Just as they started to sing, Danny burst out laughing again, causing Harry, Patrick, and Noah to groan and whine like little kids. But the annoyance had finally pushed Riley over the edge. As the others stared in shock, Riley had grabbed Danny by the throat and had shoved him against a wall of the suite.

"You better shut up and listen to me!" She snarled. "I'm fucking tired of staying in this room when I need sleep, so you're going to stop laughing and finish writing this freaking song!"

Patrick quickly ran to his bag and searched around in it.

"Where is it, where is it?" he muttered under his breath.

"What are you looking for?" Tom asked.

"Her anticonvulsants" Rhuben replied. "It seems that she forgot to take one right after she woke up this morning."

"Is she dangerous?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't- Rhuben stopped as Riley threw Danny to the floor. "Yeah, I would say that." She leapt off the bed and grabbed her sister, holding her arms to her sides. Riley bucked around, growling in anger, trying to break free. "Pat, where are those pills?"

"It's empty!" He called back, shaking the bottle frantically. Sydney started to cry as Riley broke out of Rhuben's grasp and pushed her back against a wall. Tom quickly ushered Sydney into one of the spare bedrooms, where he crawled under the bed, out of sight.

"Riley, knock it off!" Dougie cried, grabbing her shoulders, she pushed him away and Patrick and Noah grabbed her.

"Ri-Ri, we're your friends, you can't do this" Noah wailed.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Riley shouted and swung at them. Rhuben, who had pushed herself off of the wall, and helped Danny to his feet, walked over to her sister and slapped her across the face.

"Look what you're doing" she said gently, yet firmly. "You scared Sydney, you hurt our friends, and you hurt our brothers."

Riley slowly pulled her hands away from her head and looked down at her brothers, who were staring back up at her, eyes wide. Slowly, she turned and looked at everyone else, who were staring back at her, their expressions unreadable.

"Why didn't you tell us that you needed to have your pills refilled?" Noah asked in his soft tone as he gazed at her. Riley shrugged in reply.

"Didn't think I'd need them" she mumbled in reply. "Sorry everyone, I don't get what caused me to blow up like that."

"You may want to apologize to Sydney too" Danny suggested, rubbing his shoulder as he pointed to the spare bedroom. Riley quickly walked into the room and laid down on her stomach.

"Syd?" she said gently. Sydney slowly pulled himself out from underneath the bed, his eyes wide with fright.

"I thought you were dad" he whispered. "You reminded me of dad, you hurt Danny the same way he did, and you screamed."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any more pills and I got mad…I'm sorry" Riley whispered and hugged her brother closely to her. "I'm sorry."

"I know" Sydney replied and held her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. Patrick and Noah sat on the floor next to them, rubbing their backs gently and whispering words of consolation.

Outside, Rhuben had noticed that Danny dropped his cell phone on the ground. She picked it up and got ready to give it to him, but saw that he had a text message. Feeling temptation take her over, Rhuben scrolled through the text messages and a frown crossed her features. She snapped the cell phone shut and walked over to Danny, who had an ice pack up to his arm and Jake was checking testing to make sure that he didn't have a concussion.

"What?" Danny asked when he saw the angry look on Rhuben's face. She opened the cell phone and held it up in front of Danny's face, before slapping him too.

"I can't believe you slept with her!" she hissed and walked into the bedroom that her siblings were in and slammed the door shut behind her.

Before Danny could do anything, Tom grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through the text messages, just like Rhuben had done. "You slept with her?" he asked in surprise.

"Are you really that surprised?" Dougie asked him, picking dead skin off of his palm. "I mean, this is Danny we're talking about."

"Dougie now's not the time for you jokes" Harry said seriously.

"Who's joking?" Dougie muttered and continued picking at the skin on his hand.

"Before we judge him, let's hear Danny's side of this thing" Jake said and everyone looked at Danny, who was twiddling his thumbs. "Danny, would you like to explain?"

"I didn't intend for it to happen," Danny sighed, rubbing his face. "I went over there to break up with her and it just happened."

"Then why were you so mad when you got back to the hotel, that pillow you threw at me rally hurt you know" Dougie said as he lightly tugged on his lip ring.

"I was mad…because I couldn't keep my mind off of Rhuben" Danny replied. "You all knew how much I liked her when I first met her, and I knew that what I did with Cecile would really hurt her if she found out, and since I did nothing to stop, I was mad at myself."

"I would be mad at you too if I were a girl" Harry admitted.

"You're close, you can screech like a girl if you're scared about something" Tom said with a small laugh.

"What am I going to do?" Danny asked and dropped his head onto the table.

"We can't help you this time, you have to decide what to do yourself" Jake replied grimly.


	14. The Tour Is Over

**Chapter Fourteen – The Tour is Over**

"Can you guys believe this is the last concert of the tour?" Sydney asked in sadness as he skipped ahead of the others. He stopped when he didn't get a reply. "Is anyone going to answer me, or am I just talking to myself?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about how much fun we had" Tom said, shaking his head. "These past two months had really flown by. Can you believe we're in France, the last stop of our tour?"

"Yeah, it seemed like only yesterday when we went to McDonalds and ate as much as we could off of the dollar menu" Danny said with a laugh.

"That's _was_ just yesterday" Rhuben pointed out and mussed his hair as if he was one of her brothers.

"You guys are so weird" Dougie said as he shook his head. Harry nodded in agreement and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around. "What are you doing?"

"He's checking to make sure that no one is following us around to take pictures" Noah replied.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked in shock. "He like, just read my mind."

"I'm psychic" Noah replied with a knowing smile. Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney held their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh because they knew exactly what Noah's trick was.

"Cool, then read my mind!" Danny said excitedly. "What am I thinking?"

"You're either thinking about sex or girls in general" Noah replied confidently. Danny's mouth dropped open in shock as Tom, Dougie, and Harry rolled their eyes at his ignorance.

"That's amazing, how did you know that?" he asked.

"You're not that hard to figure out, let's just keep it at that" Noah said as he placed his hand over his mouth, to keep from laughing, but didn't succeed and cracked up.

"What, what's so funny?" Danny asked, scratching his head in confusions. He looked around at his friends who were busting a gut. "No, seriously guys, what's so funny? Let me in on the joke."

"I don't know should we let him in the secret?" Tom rubbed his chin and asked Dougie, who shook his head in reply. "No, what do you think Harry?" He looked over at the drummed of his band and saw that he was shaking his head too. "No, I didn't think you would. What about you guys?" he asked the Jacksons.

Sydney held up a finger and the five of them kneeled in a circle, whispering to each other. They turned around and shook their heads, big smiles on their faces.

"You guys are mean" Danny pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyway, what's the last song that we're going to perform?"

"Let's make it something memorable" Patrick said enthusiastically. "To remind us of all of the fun times, good times, bad times, we've had together, and we know that we can get through anything."

"What is this, a hallmark movie?" Dougie asked as he rolled his eyes and then made a goofy face. "Are we all going to go prancing around and sing about how happy we are?"

"That's more like a Disney Channel Movie" Riley replied with a small laugh. "And why not?" She linked her arm with Patrick's and waited as Dougie linked his arm with hers. "Come on guys"

"You know how stupid this is?" Tom asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah, but we're all stupid to someone else" Rhuben said with a small laugh and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes and the two bands skipped down the street, signing random songs at the top of their lungs, not caring who was watching them.

-

"Hey Rhuben, we need to talk" Danny said to her as they got ready for their last concert.

"Can it wait, I have to get dressed and get my make up done" Rhuben replied distractedly. Tom looked up from his guitar, a small, satisfied smile on his face.

"It can't" Danny replied seriously. Rhuben rolled her eyes and followed him into his dressing room. "Listen, I know you're still mad at me for what happened with Cecile-"

"You had a naughty **(1)** with her, Danny! And then right after that you go and kiss me, how can I tell that you're not fucking her now!" Rhuben demanded.

"Because I care about you" Danny replied as if it were obvious.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Rhuben hissed. She turned and started towards the door. "Rack off! **(2)**"

"I wanted to apologize, and if you don't want to talk to me ever again, I don't blame you" Danny said quickly, causing her to stop. "If it helps, I was happy when I broke up with her, and I never stopped thinking of you when I was going back to the hotel. I was thinking about the mistake I made."

Rhuben pulled her hand off of the doorknob, but didn't turn around. She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip as she stood there, thinking.

"I got you something, because you're going back home right after the concert, something to remember me by" Danny said and held out a box towards her. Rhuben turned around and brushed her black hair out of her face and took the box from his hand. "Open it."

Rhuben opened the box and stared at the necklace that was inside. Wordlessly, she closed the box and stuck it in her pocket. As Danny opened his mouth to say something, Rhuben held up her hand and cut him off.

"I forgive you, but I don't think that I can trust you." She said softly. "Thanks for the necklace" with that; she walked out of the dressing room and towards make up.

"How'd it go?" Sydney asked eating a banana as a hair dresser brushed his hair. Rhuben didn't reply and sat in a chair and another hair dresser started to brush her hair out.

"That bad huh?" Riley asked sympathetically.

"Could have been worse" Rhuben replied.

-

"Hey everybody thanks for all of the support that you guys have given us during this whole concert experience" Tom said into his microphone. "We're really happy to have you guys as our fans, and we'd like to dedicate the last song of the night and of the concert to you guys."

Sydney sighed unhappily as he heard the music being started to play. He didn't want the tour to end because he knew that he was going to miss McFly. Tom became like an older brother to him, kind of like another Julius but with a British accent. He didn't overlook him like his siblings did, and Tom made sure that he was able to keep up with the others and wasn't left out. He was probably going to be the member of McFly that he would most, but he knew that he would miss them all after this concert.

**Tom: **Two years away,  
I got back today,  
Tried calling up this girl I used to know,

**Patrick: **But when I said hello,  
She didn't know who the hell I was supposed to be.

**All: **Memory Lane,  
We're here again,  
Back to the days,  
And I'll remember you always,  
So much has changed,  
Now it feels like yesterday I went away.

**Danny: **The words around,  
That shes moved town,  
About a thousand miles away from here

**Noah: **I ran to get my bike  
but it wasn't there  
my parents sold it at the summer fair.

**All: **Memory Lane,  
We're here again,  
Back to the days,  
And I'll remember you always,  
So much has changed,  
Now it feels like yesterday I went away.

**McFly: **So much has changed

**DarkElements: **(so much has changed),  
**McFly: **So much has changed

**DarkElements: **(So much has changed),  
**McFly: **So much has changed

**DarkElements: **(So much has changed),

**Sydney: **Down Memory Lane,  
We're here again,  
**Riley: **Back to the days,  
And I'll remember you always,  
**Rhuben: **And so much has changed,  
But it feels like yesterday I went away.

**DarkElements: **So much has changed

(so much has changed),  
**DarkElements: **So much has changed

(So much has changed),  
**DarkElements: **So much has changed

(So much has changed),  
Down Memory Lane... Lane... Lane

-

"You guys better make sure that Sydney doesn't get ignored" Tom warned as the two bands said goodbye at the airport later that night.

"Yeah, we'll make sure that he doesn't" Patrick said and put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Good luck with your musical career" Riley said with a nod and a small smile. McFly nodded back before Harry jokingly started to sob and hugged each of them.

"There, there, it's all right, Harry" Dougie said sympathetically, patting his friend on the back as Harry sobbed into his shoulder.

"Group hug?" Noah asked. Jake smiled as the two bands put their arms around each other, saying goodbye. "You too, Jake"

Jake hugged them too. "It was awesome getting to know you guys, and I hope that we will see each other again."

"Same here" Sydney said and sniffed, Rhuben nodded in agreement. He looked at his watch. "Hey, we gotta board."

"Right, Tom, make sure that you keep in touch with Gen" Riley said and Tom nodded. "We might be too busy ourselves, and we wanted someone to talk to her while we're gone."

"Bye"

"Bye!" The Jacksons waved back over their shoulders and boarded their plane. Minuets later they were gone, flying back to their home in Sydney, Australia.

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**Naughty: To have sex**

**Rack off: Back off, go away, leave me alone**


	15. The Jacksons' Decision

**A/N: This chapter was made short on purpose.**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Jacksons' Decision**

"Julius, where are you?"

Julius Jackson, the Jacksons' 17 year old brother, smiled when he heard Sydney's voice through the house. When he had gotten into the car accident, he had a few cuts and bruises and a slight concussion. No one thought that he would be out of the hospital so fast, but since he wanted to see his siblings after the tour, he had prayed to god to heal as much as he could each day, and quickly recovered, so he could surprise his siblings when they got home. Getting up from his bed, he walked down the hallway to the landing of the stairs.

"I'm right here, G'day" he called back and grinned at the excitement on his siblings faces. They charged up the stairs and jumped on him with a hug, knocking him backwards. "I missed you guys so much, how are you?"

"We're great, but what about you?" Rhuben asked her blue eyes filled with worry. "You were pretty banged up in the hospital."

"Yeah, how's your head?" Riley asked.

"It was only a slight concussion, I'm fine now" Julius laughed and got to his feet. "So, what do you guys want to do? Do you want to go back to your school and see your friends?"

"No," Patrick replied quickly. "We want to spend the day with you"

"That's what I meant, what do you want to do to spend the day with me?" Julius asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "How about we unpack, and you can tell me everything that happened, and then we can find something else to after that."

"Ok" Noah agreed and grabbed his bag, and followed Julius down to the laundry room.

For the next two hours, the Jacksons sang along to music that was blasting from Sydney's laptop, and filled Julius in on what had happened during their three month tour, from the weird fans, to the stalker fans, to the ones that were actually nice and McFly. It took them the longest to talk about McFly, and Julius thought it was hilarious at how animatedly Patrick, Noah, and Sydney talked about them, waving their arms around and repeating everything that was said by them.

It reminded Julius about how he went to London for a year to study abroad, which reminded him that he would have to tell his siblings about their problem soon, summer had started, but if he was going to go to college, he was going to have to talk to them soon.

"Julius? Julius?"

"Sorry, what?" Julius asked, blinking rapidly.

"What's wrong, you seemed spaced out?" Patrick asked quietly.

"We need to talk" Julius sighed and sat down on top of the dryer. His siblings grabbed stools and sat down in front of him. "You guys know that I'm turning 18 soon and I've been sending college applications."

"Yeah" Rhuben nodded, urging him to continue.

"Well, I've been accepted at a few places and have chosen what school I want to go to. Unfortunately, because of this, I won't be able to take care of you guys." Julius said. "But its your choice, I can either stay here and take care of you guys, or, you can find someone else to live with as I go to college."

"We want you to go to college" Sydney said automatically.

"What?" Julius asked in surprise, not sure he head correctly.

"Ri-Ri, Rhu-Rhu, and Jake told us about this problem a month ago, and we all decided that you should go to college" Noah replied. "And we thought that since you already had to miss a lot of school because you were in the hospital, which dad never told us, and got your school work there, you should have the choice to make it up."

"Thanks you guys, but who are you going to live with while I'm gone?" Julius asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, we already got that figured out" Riley replied as her trademark mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "But in the meantime, let's go to Maccas **(1)**."

"Since you two are sixteen and don't have your driver's licenses yet, you can drive on the way, as long as you don't go too fast and do exactly as I tell you to" Julius said and dangled the keys to the minivan in front of Rhuben's face.

"All right, as long as you get us whatever we want on the dollar menu" Rhuben replied.

"What is it with you guys and Maccas?" Julius asked in confusion as he handed her the keys.

"Happy Meal, duh" Sydney replied as if it were obvious.

"Its good food" Patrick and Noah replied in unison.

"Its just great, now can we go?" Riley asked impatiently.

"I see you haven't changed Rikkula" Julius said and kissed her forehead.

"I have change, and please don't call me that, I don't want to think about mom" Riley muttered in reply.

"Noted" Julius said with a nod. "Let's go."

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Maccas: Australian word for McDonalds**


	16. Three Months

**Chapter Sixteen – Three Months**

"Bloody 'ell!" Dougie cried as cold water was splashed onto his head. He rolled out of his bed and onto the floor, shivering. "Danny, what'd you do that for?"

"We've been calling you to wake up for the past twenty minuets" Tom replied as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom a smile on his face. Danny dumped the last droplets of water onto Dougie's head and backed away just in case he tried to attack. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Late to where?" Dougie asked as he took off his shirt and searched his cluttered floor for a clean one.

"We don't know, Jake told us to wake up. He didn't tell us where we were going," Danny replied. "Sometimes I curse the day that we made him our manager."

"Yeah, but if we didn't, then we wouldn't be famous in America." Tom pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever, can we go, the faster we get to wherever we're going, the faster we can get back, and I can sleep" Dougie said and held his hand over his mouth as he yawned loudly. Grabbing his shoes, he stuck his right foot into one, but cried out in disgust as he pulled it back out, peanut butter coating his toes. "DANNY!"

"That's funny, but I didn't do it" Danny said in between bursts of laughter.

"I _knew_ that would work one day!" Harry declared and ran down the hallway as Dougie chased after him, screaming curses at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Dougie, get off me!" Danny said and shook his shoulder. Dougie yawned and didn't move. "Great, now he's drooling on me." He turned to Jake. "We've been here for the past two hours, can we go home yet?"

"Not yet" Jake replied a sly smile on his face. "You're going to like the surprise that I have for you."

"Unless it's a bed, I don't think so" Harry groaned as he pulled his hat over his face and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Wow, you really know how to greet someone, Harry"

"What the?"

Sitting up, Harry's hat flew off his face and Patrick held up his hand, catching it before it hit the ground. He grinned and handed it back to him, laughing at the stunned look on Danny's, Tom's, and Harry's faces.

"You can close your mouths now" Rhuben said with a laugh. She reached over and shook Dougie awake. He sat up and blinked sleepily.

"Oh, hey Rhuben, what are you doing in my dream?" he asked.

"Syd," Rhuben nodded to Sydney, who pinched Dougie on the elbow. Dougie cried out in pain and rubbed his arm. "Guess you're not asleep."

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked, still not over the shock of seeing them.

"What do you think, we're here because our brother is off to college today and we have nowhere else to stay," Riley replied. "And Jake told us how you guys were looking for a new house, So Jake thought it would be a good idea if the five of us stayed with him for a while, and then we could all look for a new house to stay in together."

"That would be cool!" Tom agreed, and then hesitated. "There's only one problem with that."

"Yeah, we won't be able to walk around naked anymore" Danny said, finally catching on.

"You guys are boofheads" Noah said with a small laugh. "But it's great to see you."

"What do you guys want to do on your first back at NY?" Jake asked as he grabbed their bags.

"THE MALL!" Sydney shouted. "I WANT TO GO TO RADIO SHACK!"

"Its weird, most boys your age would want to go to a toy store, and all you want to do is go to a radio shack" Tom said and shook his head as he kneeled down and motioned for Sydney to get onto his back.

"Well, we're a weird family like that."

"At least you're a happy family" Jake reminded them as they walked out of the airport.

"That too" Rhuben added with a smile. "To them mall, and them to the McFly 'mansion'."

"Well, apartment" Patrick added, correcting her, she slapped him upside the head in reply.

"Shut up you no-hoper **(1)**" Noah said with a small laugh.

"It's ok Pat, we don't think that" Riley said sympathetically.

"What does no-hoper mean?" Tom asked in confusion.

"Not the full quid **(2)**" Rhuben replied and then chuckled when they didn't look any less confused. "Stupid, kind of like Danny"

"Ooh, she burned you!" Harry declared and slapped Danny's shoulders.

"Whatever" Danny replied and glanced at Rhuben, who smirked back at him. A small smile formed on his face as he got an idea.

Yes, Danny Jones had an idea. And it wasn't a normal idea, of what you want for breakfast. No, it was an idea of revenge.

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**No Hoper: ****somebody who'll never do well**

**Not the full quid: ****not bright intellectually**


	17. A Not So Regular Day

**Chapter Seventeen – A Not So Regular Day **

**-Danny's POV **

I _will_ get back at Rhuben for what she said to me. I mean, I apologized to her about sleeping with Cecile, and she said she forgave me, but that obviously didn't last long. But what should I do? May I could--Nah. Not good enough. No, wait! I got it! Yes! Rhuben Jackson is going down. Thank god this building still has running water.

We were all getting tired because we have been at our apartment hanging out, listening to music, watching TV, laughing, and tiring ourselves out. It wasn't long before midnight when Jake said that the Jacksons had to get showered because they would be too tired to do so when they got back to his apartment. I waited until Rhuben's brothers and sister took their shower, and finally I could go along with my plan. 

I walked along the hallway as quietly as I could, which is pretty quiet. I checked to make sure that there was no one coming up behind me to ruin my plan, and grabbing her clothes quickly, I made my way out of there.

After four minutes had passed, I heard Rhuben's _very_ loud yell. "WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES?"

It was music to my ears.

**-Rhuben's POV- **

I got out of the shower, reaching for my clothes, but my hands only grabbed air. I looked all around for them. Not finding them, I let out a yell.

"WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES?"

I wrapped a towel around my body, making sure everything was covered and went looking for Danny. He's dead meat. I found him in his room reading. I knew that he was up to something, because I had never seen him read anything before.

"Where the hell did you put my clothes?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied in a curious tone.

"You took my clothes. I want them back." I replied through clenched teeth. This was really starting to bug me, all of the other clothes I had were in Jake's car and I would rather not go out there in the freezing cold, in a towel. "So where are my clothes? I know you took them."

"Sure I did. And hell froze over last week." Danny shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes

I growled in anger and stormed out of his bedroom. I bumped into Noah as I walked out of his bedroom and he took a step back, cocking his head to the side. He opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand over his mouth and cut him off.

"Shh, just say really loudly, that my towel is falling, and then tackle Danny to the ground" I instructed. Noah nodded and I backed away and hid behind the hallway closet door.

"Hey, Rhu-Rhu, your towel is falling off!" Noah shouted. After a few moments of waiting, Danny ran out of his bedroom and Noah tripped him and tackled him to the ground.

"What? What's going on? Whose towel is falling?" Dougie asked as he, Tom, and Harry ran to the top of the stairs. Ignoring their questions, I ran out of the closet and into Danny' room. I closed and locking the door behind me.

"Holy!" I cried, covering my nose and mouth at the stale stench of sweat and bad cologne.

I searched around the room looking for my clothes. I finally found them behind his pillow. Grabbing them, I quickly changed into them and moved to put his pillow back, but then saw that the piece of paper had my name on it. Hearing Danny bang on his door, I shoved it in my pocket and threw the door open.

"You better be ready, 'cause I'm going to get you back"

"Unfortunately, you don't have time for this; you guys have to come with me so you can get some sleep, unless you want to sleep in their living room." Jake said impatiently.

"We might as well spend the night, Sydney's already falling asleep" Riley said as she looked at her baby brother, who was leaning against a wall, sleeping lightly. His eyes flew open.

"No, I'm not!" he denied.

"Fine, fine, whatever, I just want you two, to sort out your differences, or I'll kill you both myself" Jake warned.

"Fine" Danny and I muttered in unison.

**-Normal POV- **

Jake sighed and walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, answering his cell phone. "Yes, this is he."

_"Jake Hardin, this is Officer Greer from Los Angeles, California, and I'm calling regarding the arrest of a Robert Jackson." _

"Yes, what is it?" Jake asked, holding the cell phone tighter in his hand.

_"I have some good news and bad news, there is no need for a trial, but there is a chance that he will come out of his sentence early if he has good behavior. I'm sorry, do you want me to tell the kids that-" _

"No, its ok, I'll tell them when the time is right" Jake replied and hung up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you guys know, we made a new Just My Luck story called 'No More Secrets, No More Lies'. So if you like this story, go check that one out because its kind of like a side story to this one.**


	18. More Than Just Friends

**Chapter Eighteen - More than Just Friends**

Rhuben look up as she pulled on her shoes, to make sure that her siblings weren't waking up. Her movement didn't go unnoticed by Noah, who was a very light sleeper. He sat up, his blue eyes wide, and stared at Rhuben.

"Rhu-Rhu?" he whispered.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back soon" she whispered back. She walked over to the couch that he and Patrick were laying on and tugged the blanket down lightly and pulled it up to his chin, kissing his forehead. Noah gazed at her with sad eyes. "Promise,"

Noah nodded and closed his eyes, turning on his side. Grabbing a spare key from the counter, Rhuben silently pulled open a window and stuck her leg out, sliding out her whole body. Miscalculating the fall between the window and the ground, she fell. Had she been prepared, she would have landed as appropriate on her feet. But she didn't, and she almost cried out in pain as she felt her leg doubling under her. Rhuben scrambled up as fast she could, and, after double checking that no one else was about, she started to limp across the back garden, heading to the fence.

Every step that took hurt her, and almost brought tears to her eyes, but she bravely continued to limp on. Then, as she very nearly reached the border, she froze in her tracks. Someone else, beside herself, was out on the front lawn. She heard the slight footsteps making that swishy noise against the soft grass.

She was going to be caught!

Rhuben couldn't bear to think that. She put her best foot forward and hurried on as she could, her foot hurting more and more with each step she took. She didn't even look back to see who was tailing her; she only concentrated forward, where her destination approached nearer and nearer. She could also feel her stalker approaching her, his footsteps growing louder, his dark shadow growing larger and overlapping hers….till suddenly, someone pulled her back by her shoulder.

Rhuben found herself face to face with Danny.

"Rhuben," he said, still holding her shoulder, a puzzled expression in his blue eyes, mingled with relief that he caught up with her. "Where are you going?"

Rhuben wriggled free out of his touch, and limped to the fence. She moved the foliage apart. "Rhu," he called sharply. "I asked you a question." He frowned. He knew how stubborn she could prove, and he wasn't about to let her disappear into the night like that.

Rhuben was nettled by his sharp voice, and felt anger well up within her.

"You're so manly and on the alert now, are you?" She scowled. "It's a bit too late now, don't you think?" She was frowning so hard that her eyes were hidden beneath her eyebrows.

Danny sighed, trying his hardest not to work himself up, for he realized that this task was no piece of cake. He racked his brains, trying to think what to say to her to convince her not to leave like that when, to his horror, he realized that she was limping.

"You're…you're limping! Have you hurt yourself?"

He expected her to deny it stoutly. He expected her to flare up even worse than before. He expected her to retort sarcastically. He even expected her to slap him in a fit of rage. What he didn't expect was, that she's fall down to her knees, and cry. She hid her face in her hands, and tears seeped through her fingers.

Danny sunk down next to her.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" he whispered to her. His voice was gentle, and full of concern. Rhuben nodded slowly, ashamed of appearing so weak. She wiped her wet face with an even wetter hand.

"I fell, when I was climbing out the window." Rhuben replied.

Danny was shocked. "You could have injured yourself seriously! You could have died, Rhuben." He stopped. "I really….I care about you so much that I'd feel terrible if anything should happen to you…." He stopped again, thinking that it was possible at this point to try and convince her to go back to the apartment with him.

He rose, and held his hand to her.

"Come on, I'll help you back inside…" he saw her hesitating. He continued in the same gentle voice. "That leg needs to be looked after, Rhuben."

To his surprise, the girl took his hand silently. It was a miracle; she didn't even put up a fight! His surprise didn't fail him to notice the increase in his heartbeat as he held her small hand in his. He wondered weather she felt the same excitement as he did, weather her pulse was racing as his...he got so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to notice how badly she was actually limping.

It was her groan that brought him back to his senses.

He looked at her in distress, but Rhuben shook her head and mustered up a determined smile. "I'll be fine once we're inside."

Danny carefully brought her inside and set her in a chair in the kitchen. He searched the pantry for a first aid kit and found it under the sink and kneeled in front of her. He looked up as she spoke.

"Danny…I just want to say this once and never to mention it again. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot yesterday…early this morning, whatever. .I just….I don't know what came over me." She looked into his own eyes for the very first time since the previous night. "Please Danny….forgive me…."

Danny was touched by her words. It had never occurred to him she, Rhuben…would feel embarrassed in front of him. To him she was always beyond that sort of thing…strong, not easily embarrassed…never shy….In fact, he felt that he was seeing Rhuben's softer side, which was kept very well hidden from the rest of the world. It was as if he was meeting a new Rhuben.

He took her hand in his, holding it gently.

"Of course I forgive you….And will you, in turn, forgive me for hurting you without meaning to?"

"I already told you that I did" Rhuben replied with a small smile. And then her smile faded as she thought about something. "Danny….back in the garden….you said you cared for me…didn't you?"

"That's right…I did say that." Danny said slowly, as if he had forgotten.

"And were you saying the truth when you said that?" Rhuben looked away, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Yes….it was the truth….I care for you a lot."

She continued for him, with a faint smile "As a friend"

Danny shook his head. "No…." He looked straight into her eyes. "I care for you because I'm in love with you."

There.

He had finally said it.

He blushed, but continued looking straight at her. The girl was also blushing, but her blue eyes had lit up with a mysterious fire that reflected back her burning love for him. For there was no use for her to say it, he immediately sensed that she really was in love with him.

Danny moved closer to her, and moved his face towards her, until his lips met hers. They kissed hungrily, eager to release the pent up hunger for each other. Danny could feel his heartbeat increasing every time his tongue met hers, tasting her, savoring her. Rhuben looked like she was lost as well, for her eyes were closed and she moaned softly every time her tongue clashed with his.

"Hey why's the light…never mind"

Danny broke the kiss and looked at Tom, who was moving to leave the kitchen. Danny shook his head and chuckled at Tom's bed hair. He blushed again when he realized how close he was to Rhuben.

"Uh, I think we should go to bed" he said, standing up. "Is your leg ok?"

"Yeah, its fine" she said standing up, gingerly testing her foot on the floor. She looked up at Danny and poked his cheek. "Spotty,"

"Don't you start that, Dougie and Harry do that all the time!" Danny said and lightly pushed her, careful that he wouldn't knock her over completely. "Goodnight."

"Night" Rhuben replied and hopped into the living room.

"You ok?" Riley whispered as Rhuben settled down on the couch that they were sharing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rhuben replied and went to sleep.


	19. House Hunting

**Chapter Nineteen – House Hunting**

"Should I take a picture?"

"Yeah, it'll last longer."

"You're not funny Dougie"

"But it's a bonus that you have a great personality."

"Thanks I think."

"Shh, they're waking up"

Rhuben opened her eyes to see Sydney sitting right next to her, a worried look on his face. She sat up completely and raised an eye at her brother. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, the guys said that you were crushing on Danny, but neither of you two are hurt" Sydney replied in a confused tone. Rhuben glared at Dougie, Harry, and Tom, who were on the floor, rolling with laughter. "What?" Sydney asked in a whiny tone. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked quieter.

"No, just go wake up the rest of our siblings" Rhuben said and gently patted his butt, pushing him out of the room. "Very nice, guys"

"It's not our fault that Tom walked in on your guys kissing" Dougie said with am inappropriate grin on his face.

"Should have known that you wouldn't keep something like that a secret" Rhuben commented as she glared down at Tom, who was on his back, looking back up at her.

"You gotta know that something isn't going to stay a secret long in this house," Tom replied. "Just a tip before you live with us."

"Speaking of which, we're going house hunting today" Riley said as she walked into the living room, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail. She glanced at her sister's foot. "I probably don't want to ask."

"Yeah, don't" Rhuben replied. Riley gave a small smile.

"I'm going to make breakfast," she announced and walked into the kitchen, soon there were sounds of pots and pans banging and the refrigerator door being opened and closed numerous times. That let's you knew that she was going to cook a big breakfast.

"Hey, how's your foot?" Danny asked as he walked into the living room, yawning and running his hands through his hair.

"Its fine, thanks" Rhuben replied with a small, shy smile. Harry and Dougie exchanged confused glances as Danny lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"When did you…How did you…did I miss something?" Dougie asked.

"Long story" Rhuben waved it off, she gave Patrick and Noah a hug and a kiss as they ran by to grab the remote to the TV. "Not so fast, help Riley set the table."

"Aww," Noah sighed.

"Why, it's not my turn" Patrick added.

"She didn't ask you if it was your turn, she said to do it" Sydney said cheekily and grabbed the remote from Noah's hand.

"If you don't knock it off, you're going to do it too" Noah warned, which caused the Jacksons to started arguing animatedly, waving their arms around and pointing. Tom, Harry, and Danny sat down on the couch across from them, watching the four siblings argue.

"Wow, this is better than TV" Harry said with a small laugh. Tom and Danny nodded in agreement. Having nothing to do, Dougie walked into the kitchen to see Riley rolling song dough out with a rolling pin.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked and sat on a stool next to her. Riley looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Making breakfast" she replied slowly and carefully as if she were talking to a baby. Dougie frowned.

"Don't condescend me, I may act weird some times, but I'm not stupid." He said.

"Condescend? Wow, that's a big word for you" Riley shot back teasingly. In reply, Dougie grabbed a handful of flour that was in a bowl next to her, and hit her in the face.

"I can't believe you did that, Dougie" said Riley, wiping some of the flour of her t-shirt "I was being nice and making you biscuits".

"I sorry Riley, I was just having…"

Dougie's apology was cut short when a hand full of butter was flying towards him; he moved quickly letting it hit the kitchen wall instead.

He watched as it started to slide down and hit the floor.

'_I can't believe she did that, and I was feeling guilty about what I had done_.' He thought. '_No more mister nice guy_.'

Taking another hand full of flour, he turned towards Riley, only to see another handful of butter flying towards him, only this time he was to slow, resulting in a face full of butter.

Riley erupted in laughter as Dougie was caught unaware,

"This means war Jackson!" Dougie shouted grapping the bag of flour and walking over to her, she regained her composure quickly and soon the kitchen became covered in a cloud of white dust, as the two of them ran around trying to pelt the other with the most food.

The dust from the flour acting as a screen with neither of them being able to see were the other one was.

As it began to clear slightly Dougie spotted her red t-shirt and threw a hand full of flour in that direction hitting her in the face.

"Ah", she cried covering her eye with her hand.

"Riley, are you okay" Dougie asked.

"I think some of the flour went in to my eye, it really hurts",

"I'm so sorry Riley, here let me see how it looks".

Riley slowly got up still holding her hand to her eye. He put the bag of flour on the side and went over to her side.

"Let me see how bad it is" he asked trying to take her hand away from her eye.

She moved it away and felt his hand cradling her head towards the light; she relaxed slightly feeling his fingers slip through her hair.

'_He's just trying to see if there was anything there,'_ she reminded her self, as she felt his body become closer to her.

He gently brushed away the flour near to her eye.

He leaned forward. '_There's nothing there_,' he thought, '_so why am I still holding her?'_

_**Because you love her. **_

He moved closer to her, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist, he could see that her eyes had fallen closed. Dougie's eyes closed as well when he felt Riley's hand run gently up his arm, and he began to feel his lips move closer to hers. He bent down to her, and brushed his lips gently against hers.

They pulled away from the kiss, blushing slightly and Riley went back to making breakfast, without saying a word.

-

"How about that one?" Rhuben pointed to a white, two story house. She looked around at everyone else in the car.

"No." Danny stated.

"No." Harry agreed.

"No." Tom decided.

"Why?" Sydney whined. They'd been at this for over two hours. "What's wrong with this flat** (1)**? It's nice; most of us will get our own rooms. It's a great neighborhood!"

"The trees are ugly." Dougie said seriously.

"Why don't you guys like it?" Riley addressed everyone else.

"It's too square." Harry answered flatly, "I don't like squares, and it should be more cubular."

"What? Harry, that's not even a word!" Patrick said as he shook his head.

"If it's as stupid as that, I don't even want to hear your reason, Daniel." Rhuben warned.

"She used your full name." Dougie snickered childishly.

"Douglas Lee Poynter" Jake said in a motherly tone and laughed to himself as Dougie stared at him in shock.

"How did he know that?" He asked his band mates, Riley snickered as she turned to look out the window, trying t not to draw attention to herself.

"How about this one? Number 254. It's not as good as the last one but it's not too square, there are no trees and it's cheap." Riley said and pointed at the house that they slowly drove by.

"Hmm, no." Tom said, shaking his head.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Why not?" Noah asked, "No, wait, I don't want to hear your reasons."

"If only there was a house that could accommodate all of us, with room for guests. That wasn't too square and with pretty trees. Wouldn't it be so nice just to have all of stuff already there?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"Then what are we doing here, let's go there!" Dougie said as if it were obvious.

"Dougie, you're a moron" Sydney said, shaking his head.

"Dude, you got burned by a seven year old" Danny said as he cracked up. Dougie rolled his eyes as Sydney giggled behind his palm.

"Ok. What if I told you guys that I have a friend that would be happy to build you a house?" Jake asked as he started to drive faster.

"We say go for it!" Patrick replied and high-fived his twin.

"All right," Jake replied and looked in the rearview mirror to see the bands giving him suspicious looks. "What?"

"There's got to be some catch to this" Tom said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There is, because I'm doing this, you have to promise me that you'll stop arguing and getting on each other nerves" Jake said. "'Cause frankly, you're getting on _my_ nerves. And I had to put up with it for a long time."

"But everyone gets on each others nerves sometimes" Dougie protested.

"And we're like family; we bug the hell out of each other!" Harry declared with a nod. "Everyone agree?"

"Yeah, we're family!" Patrick shouted and raised his arm to punch the air, but whacked Noah on the side of the head. He shoved Patrick back, and he hit Sydney, causing him to shove back.

Eventually shouts and screams of annoyance were heard through out the car. Jake shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I should have known that it wouldn't last long."

**Australian Words/ Phrases**

**1. Flat: House**


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_It took us about three months, but we've finally completely moved in with McFly. It took us a while to decide where to stay, until Noah suggested that we live where we first met, in New York. I liked traveling around, but staying in one spot is a really great thing too. The only problem was, finding a house that was big enough for all of us, and had enough rooms. So we decided to get a plot of land and to just have one built ourselves. Jake was the one who made the blue prints for the house and we can't thank him enough for it. He comes by and brings groceries and stuff every chance he gets, and he always asks how we're doing, as if he was our father. It would be really cool if he adopted us, but I don't think that he would be able to handle Ri-Ri and Rhu-Rhu._

_The first day at our new house was cool, we had a water fight indoors, and pretty much flooded the place, it was fun at the beginning, but it sucked how for three weeks I had to share a room with Patrick and Noah because mine wouldn't dry. And it's not fun sharing a room with them because they snore so loudly._

_Everything was going perfectly, and the day was just like any other day. McFly was supposed to be at home watching a interview about us, and my siblings and I were stuck going grocery shopping. Well, its fun for me because I get to ride in the shopping cart. We had just gotten home and opened the door when we saw the person that we had least expected to see…_

_Our dad…_

**THE END**

**A/N: The sequel to this story, called 'Fight or Flight', is coming soon. Its going to have a lot of drama and its going to be longer than this one.**


	21. SEQUEL INFO

SEQUEL INFO

**Ok, so the sequel to this story is up and running. Its called 'Fight or Flight'. So go check it out and tell me what you think.**


End file.
